Living With Death
by Team Death the Kid
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Death the Kid growing up with Loard Death as a father.
1. Death The Kid

ShinigamiPOV

"Waaaaa! AH-H WA-AAH !"

I sat up slowly in bed-again-for the 7th time tonight. I made my way down the hall and into my son's room. He is 13 weeks old, named Death The Kid, and seems to enjoy wakening me up every hour or so.

"Shhhhh, It's okay. Shhh…" I mumbled as I picked him out of his black iron crib. As soon as he was in my arms he started to calm down. He rested his head on my chest and his cries started to choke to a stop. I held him for a few more seconds before I put him back in his crib. But, as soon as I turned around-

"WAAA-H Ah AH WAAAAAAA!" I felt a flair of anger. Why the hell can't I get any sleep! I just want to lay down in my bed and ignore his crying. _My Bed._ I smiled as I came up with a plan. I picked Kid up and carried him down to my room. I laid Kid in the middle of the bed. He began whimpering when I let go, but he calmed down when I laid down next to him. I tucked the sheets in around him and I, so he wouldn't fall out of bed.

"Good night, Kiddo." I mumbled groggily.

I opened my eyes and lazily looked at the clock- 10:26 A.M. I shot a glance over at Kid, who was still sleeping. _Makes sense, when I want to sleep he cries, and when I want to get up he's quiet._ I picked him up and cradled him in one of my big hands. I slowly walked down to our kitchen trying hard not to wake him. It didn't surprise me, that as soon as I sat him down-he woke up. I just sighed and picked him up. _Maybe if I give him a bottle, he'll shut up!_ I held him in one hand and made a warm bottle for him with the other. I sat in a chair with bottle in one hand and Kid in the other. I tended to have a problem holding the bottle. I usually just ended up pinching it with two fingers. But, if I did that, it was hard getting it in Kid's mouth. Once, I had nearly poked him in the eye with his bottle. I tried to concentrate and block out his cries. And…_Dam hit his chin_. I tried again and….YES! Second try new record! He stopped crying and went to work sucking.

"Hungry little fella huh?" I murmured as I watched him greedily drink. It pained me how much he looked like his mother. He had the same fair skin, glowing amber eyes, and his little tuft of hair was a shiny black-just like hers was. Behind my mask, tears trickled down my cheek as I thought of her. She had loved kid so much, even though she knew giving birth to him would kill her. I was snapped back into reality as Kid let out a small burp after finishing his bottle.

"Excuse you."

"Gah ha haaa." He giggled. _How the Hell is 'excuse you' funny?_ Kid was apparently laughing at my mask, he reached up and stuck his finger in one eye hole.

"OWW!" I instinctively brought both my hands up to cover my eyes.

"AAAAAAHHH! WAAAA-AAAAHH! MAAAAHAAAAAA-A! WAAAAAA!" _Oh, SHIT_! I quickly picked him up of the floor and hugged him to my chest.

"Shhhhh, It's okay, don't cry, I'm here. I've got you. I'm not going to drop you! Nah~!" He stared at me as his cries choked to a stop. That gave me and idea.

"Nah Nah~Dun DA~Bada-da Ba~~WaWa MAAA~!" He was giggling his head off. I smiled _he likes it when I sing random noises, better remember that. _While he was giggling, I looked him over to see if he was hurt. He looked okay. Then I smelt it. _ Oh God that's nasty. Yay, I get to change another dipper._ I carried him over to 'the table'. I laid him down and changed him. While I was doing so, he kept going,

"Ah, Ah, Dh-dha, ahaw ow, AA AH!" Then he would giggle and do it again. I smiled. _Kid is annoying as hell, but so dam cute!_

"Well, I guess we need to go buy you some new cloths, huh?" He only had the black footie pjs my wife had made for him. I walked over to put him in the stroller when I realized how utterly _stupid_ I would look. Me, Lord Death, Shinigami! Pushing a blue, lacey baby stroller that my dead wife picked out! I knew the stroller would be a lot easier then carrying him. But in sake of my ego, I opted to carry the little thing.

Kid fell asleep on the way there, and I guess to a few humans, it looked like I was carrying a dead child. A few mothers covered their child's eyes and just stared at me. _I __**hate**__ humans. So Stupid._ When I opened the door to the baby store, a little bell went off-wakening Kid up. He sat up and looked around. I tried to ignore all the stares from the other shoppers and walked over to the boys' shirts area. _Dam, why do there have to be so many choices?_

"Pick out some you like." He looked at all the different styles and colors. Most of them looked so stupid. Like one hooodie with bunny ears on top. I prayed Kid wouldn't pick something like that! He pointed to something. I looked and he was pointing to a black button up shirt. I smiled, I would have picked that too. It continued like that, me walking around carrying him, he'd point. I ended up paying for: A black button up shirt, a black hoodie, a black tee shirt, 3 pairs of black pants, 3 pairs of black shorts, black socks, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Kid had fallen asleep in my arms again. The cashier looked at me, then at Kid. I swear she was thinking I took him from someone.

"Well? Are you going to ring me up or not?" I didn't like the way she was looking at Kid. She nodded dumbly and rung us up. I could feel her gaze as we walked away. Outside the store a crowd was forming. It consisted mostly of woman, screaming at me.

"Give the child back!" "He has a family somewhere!" "His mother would kill you if she could!" That one sent me over the edge.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" They all stared, well glared at me. My yell woke Kid up.

"Ahhho! Mh hm…" He stretched his arms and sat up. He noticed all the people staring and buried his face in my cloak. He was trembling. I Chopped my way through the crowd and ran home. I tossed the bag of cloths on the counter and gently rubbed Kid's back.

"Shhh, Those Dam bitches are gone. It's okay." He looked up at me with huge golden eyes.

"There's a good boy!~" I rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand. I walked to the kitchen and made him another bottle. It took me six tried to get it in his mouth. After lunch I took him into another room and turned the T.V. on. I sat with him on my lap watching, 'Tom & Jerry'. He looked up at my mash and reached for it. He grabbed one of the spikes on the bottom and pulled the mash off my face. He stared at my face for a few seconds before he stuck part of the mask in his mouth.

"Mhh, Hmhaa!" He mumbled and looked up at me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his little patch of hair. We stayed on the couch a little longer before I decided it was time for dinner. I think he was getting tired of my always missing his mouth with the bottle, so when I picked it up, he put both his hands (one of which still had my mask). On either side of the bottle and pulled it into his mouth. I smiled and he smiled back, causing a little milk to dribble down his mouth. I gave him a little kiss on his forehead. I kinda like not having my mask on, I could smile back at Kid and give his little kisses. After dinner I took him up to my room.

"I guess there's no point in putting you in your crib. You'll just keep crying until I let you sleep here huh?" He just giggled. I hugged him close to my chest. _God, raising this Kid's gonna be hell, huh?_


	2. language

ShinigamiPOV

Kid's been developing more quickly, due to his Shinigami body. He was one year old today, but he seemed about two or three. He can walk very slowly, but he hasn't started talking yet. I think he should be able to talk, but I'm not Mr. Expert Parent. I smiled as I looked over at him. He was sleeping in my bed with both his arms wrapped around my arm. Most nights he slept in his room, but he slept in mine whenever he had a nightmare. I looked at the clock, almost 8 A.M. Kid should be waking up soon. I knew I should be happy on Kid's birthday, but all I could think about was my dead wife, Mai. She actually had picked out something for Kid's first birthday, I didn't know what, she wanted to surprise me too. It's been in a corner of my room for so long now, already wrapped. I just hope she didn't think Kid would be a girl and buy him a dress or something.

"Ahhh, ah-mmm…" Kid yawned as he stretched and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Gah, ha haa!" I smiled down at him, but I was crying on the inside. _So much like Mai._

"Well, good morning Kiddo!" I picked him up and carried him down to the kitchen. I wasn't the best cook, but I could make a few things.

"How about some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, birthday boy?"

"Ga Haaaah. Muhahaha!" He clapped and smiled. _Still so dam cute._

"Ummm…I will take that as a yes so sit here while I make them." I sat him on the counter. I gave him a few chocolate chips while I made the pancakes. After breakfast, which Kid seemed to enjoy, I took him to the front room for presents. I gave him Mai's first. He squealed as he ripped the silver paper off. The box inside had a small doll in it. I looked at it closer and realized it was modeled after Mai, she probably made it herself. At first I was worried Kid would chew on it like all his other toys. But instead he hugged it to his chest. I could have sworn I heard him whisper "Mama." No, he can't talk yet, I just miss Mai. I handed him my present, which was wrapped in black paper. He didn't let go of the doll as he opened it. I wasn't quite sure what to get him, so I got him a sketch pad and some crayons. I was relived he didn't look disappointed with my present. He spent the rest of the morning laying on his stomach next to his doll, drawing. He wouldn't show me what though.

While Kid was eating lunch, I went back into the front room and found his drawing. It was a drawing of Mai and me. I found this very unsettling. How the hell did he know that doll had been a real person, and that she was my wife? I grabbed the box the doll had come in and looked it over. Taped to the lid was an old photo. It had me sitting in a chair with a pregnant Mai on my lap kidding my neck. This calmed me down slightly, but I still found the drawing…odd.

"NAWAAAAAAA-Henaaaaaaaa-A!" I ran back to the kitchen and found Kid sitting on the floor by the counter, his doll on the counter near the cookie jar. I internally sighed as I picked him up and rocked him in my arms. "Shhhhh…It's okay, don't cry Kiddo." He stared at me and kept reaching for the doll. I gave it to him and he calmed down slightly, but he still had tears streaming down his cheek. I hugged him closer and felt him burry his head in my neck. After a few minutes he completely finished crying. I think he was trying to get a cookie, but didn't want me to know. Probably because I yelled at him for it last night.

_Flash Back_

_I was making Kid's dinner, he was sitting at the table sucking on my mask-again. I turned when I felt someone pull at the bottom of my cloak. I looked down at Kid, who was pointing at the cookie jar._

"_You can have one after dinner. You'll ruin your appetite if you eat one now." He sat on the floor and pouted. A few seconds later I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. Kid was crawling on the counter towards the cookie jar._

"_God dam it Kid! I said NO COOKIES!" He jumped when I yelled and fell off the counter. I caught him and forcefully sat him in his chair. I might have shoved him a little too hard, he started crying and ran out of the room._

"_Kid! Get back here NOW!" I could hear him crying harder. _

'_Dam, I have to remember to be gentle with him.' Normally, I had to by slightly harsh and cold (being a Shinigami and all). But doing that usually scared the living hell out of Kid. I had a good feeling I knew where he went. I walked to the front room and found him curled in a ball, in the corner under the stairs. I tried to make my voice as soft and gentle as I could._

"_Shhh, Shit, Kid. I'm sorry I yelled. You can have a cookie after dinner okay? You want to come out?" Even though he couldn't talk, he could understand what I said to some extent. He shook his head 'no'. I sighed,_

"_I'll get dinner." Dinner for him was just a bowl of pasta. Mine had some tomato sauce and mushrooms. I brought both bows to 'the corner'. Kid ate his slowly and never looked up at me or made a noise. After we had both finished I took the bowls back and got two cookies. Kid quivered when he saw me with them. 'Shit I really scared him.' _

"_Here you go Kiddo!" I handed him one cookie and took my mask off (I think he like me more without it). He ate the cookie, but didn't look up at me. I gave him the other one. I eventually gave up and went to bed. A few minutes later, Kid crawled into bed next to me._

_End Flash Back__  
_

We just sat there for a while. Kid was holding his doll close to his chest. I tried not to shake him as I took a cookie from the jar and offered it to him. He stared at the cookie then me with huge eyes. I just smiled. I really think he liked me more without my mask.

"Come on Kiddo! I know you want a cookie, and it's your birthday. Please?" I pouted. I felt so stupid, but I really didn't want Kid to be afraid of me…or cookies.

He just kept staring at me. _Dam, did I do something wrong? What if….._He suddenly pointed at me.

"Papa!" Now it was my turn to star at him. He just smiled triumphantly.

"Papa Papa Heaha…" He giggled.

"Kid, did you just call me-"

"**PAPA!" **He screamed at me. I just nodded.

"Muhohahaha! Pa-PA!" I smiled back and watched as he happily chomped on the cookie.

He really shocked me with his next word.

"SHIT!" I just stared at him.

"Kid, where did you hear _that?_' He pointed at me and said,

"Papa. Shit! Hahe~" I could feel myself blushing.

"Okay, well I really shouldn't say that word and neither should you…"

"_**SHIT!"**_I sighed.

"Oh, shit…wait…oh dam it! I mean darn!"

_Well I guess I'll have to work on my language…_


	3. Malice

SPOV

I'd been putting off a lot of work since Kid was born, but he was older, about three, and I could be in a different room and he'd be okay. There's been a problem with a group of witches lately, and I've been have to talk with Spirit and the others through my at-home mirror. I felt guilty about neglecting Kid though. So I decided to buy him a pet, to keep him company. There were only two pet shops in Death City, we went to the first one, most the animals growled at him, or hissed… So we were looking around the second one now.

"What about this one?" I pointed to a colorful bird. He just shook his head and kept looking.

KPOV

I didn't like the bird Papa picked out, it only had blue on one side of it's head. I walked over to a cage full of puppies. One had a black spot on it's eye, another had spotted legs, there was something wrong with all of them. Things had to be perfect, everything in my house was. Papa's mask, my doll, the furniture, the outside of our house, everything! Everything need to be the same on both sides. It's just wrong any other way. I walked over to a cage of little fuzzy things the label said 'hamsters'. I looked them over, same problem with the puppies. All broken. I wanted a pet, I got lonely when Papa was busy, but it had to be perfect! I walked over to the big box of kittens next, again, all wrong. There was a little box next the big box. The little box had one kitten in it. It was black with white tipped ears, paws, and tail. It had big golden eyes. I stared at it. The guy who worked here came over to me.

"I'd think bout' buyin' this cat. It doesn't get along well with well anything really…Maybe you'd-"

"unha I fine." He shrugged and walked away. The cat was ignoring me, I just kept staring. It was so perfect, it had the same number of whiskers on both sides and it's black and white fur was perfect too. It looked at me and returned my stare. It slowly made its way over the end of its cage. I leaned even closer.

"Hellwo kitty!" It liked my nose through the bars. I pulled back and giggled. I ran over to Papa,

"Papa, I foun' one!"

"Really? Where?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the cat's cage. I pointed triumphantly I'd found one Papa would like cause' it's the same on both sides. He looked at it a few more seconds before he walked over to another guy who worked here. They both came over, the guy smelled like garbage. Papa and him were talking about the cat.

"I think we'll take this one."

"Well, okay, but you should probably know it's a lil different from most cats. It doesn't usually like people, but you son seems to be an exception. And it can be violent. You sure you want that?" Papa looked at me, I was still staring at my to-be-new cat. I wonder what I should name it…

"We'll take it!~" Papa paid for the cat and the smelly guy gave me my new cat. I hugged it and it licked me. Papa let me walk home next to him, and my cat walked next to me.

"So Kiddo, did you come up with a name yet?"

"I donno is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's a girl!~"

"Den I wanna call it…Mawis!" I heard Papa say that word earlier, I thought it sounded pretty.

"You mean 'Malice'?" I nodded.

"Okay, Malice it is!" I clapped and giggled. Malice looked up at me and tilted her head, "Mew maw?" I kept giggling. I love my new friend.

SPOV

It was pretty late when we got home, so we had dinner and I put Kid in bed. He had a real bed now, not a crib. I was cleaning up the kitchen when I heard I had a call on my work-at-home mirror.

"Ah! Hello Spirit! How is everything?"

"Everything is going fine sir, where were you all day, I tried calling…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you spirit. I took Kid out today to but him a pet. He gets so lonely when I work."

"Okay, we were worried something happened."

"No, No. We're fine!~ Shoulden't you be in bed? It's getting late."

"Yea, Good night sir." He hung up and I decided I should go to bed took. I stopped in Kid's room first. I smiled slightly at what I saw. Kid was laying in bed on his back. Malice was laying partly-curled around the top of Kid's head with her tail laying across his neck. I quietly shut the door and went to bed. I was glad he had a friend, even if it did have fun and walk on four legs.

AN: Did you like Kid's Pov? I might do it later on, if you all think it's good. Please tell me if you like his Pov? Please?


	4. Bad Soul

SPOV

I adjusted my grip on Spirit (in scythe form). I could feel a kishin close by. For a kishin to be in my city was one thing, but for it to be so close to my house, _my son_, was different completely. A growl escaped my lips and I kept looking. I wanted to get this over with so I could get back inside before Kid woke up.

KPOV

I didn't like this. I could feel something was off. Papa got up in the middle of the night, called Spirit and they were outside running around the house. I could _feel_ them, well not them but something inside of them, I think Papa called them souls… But there was another 'soul' close. It was a small soul, weak, but I didn't like it, it felt so wrong! I wanted it to go away, far away from me and Papa. It felt hungry, and I think it kept trying to get inside…I think it wanted to eat my 'soul'. That's why I was trembling in the corner of my room hugging Malice tightly. She just stared at me like I was crazy. I forced the thought of the souls away and thought about other thinks, my doll, my cat, anything. But the bad soul kept sneaking in to my thoughts. I started to whisper to myself,

"It be okay, Papa's gonna make the bad things go away. He won let anythin' to me and Malice…" I could hear the downstairs back door open. I looked for papa's soul and felt it in the back. I smiled to myself, he made it go away, that's why he came back in, cause' everything good now. I sat Malice down and quietly made my way downstairs to find papa. Malice followed. I walked slowly down the steps, papa told me I could fall if I went too fast.

"Papa! Wa-" I froze. In the middle of the back room was a big gray skinned man with one glowing red eye, and four pointy teeth. I could feel it had the 'bad soul'. I just screamed, it roared back. I ran, I wasn't fast though, but it was really slow. I panicked, I ran to the front room and hid in the corner under the stairs. I could hear it getting closer. I was breathing fast, my heart was pounding, and I wanted to cry. It sounded like it was just round the corner._ Please Papa, make it go away! _I screamed in my head. It stopped moving. It breathed heavy. I felt tears on my checks and my nose was running. I sniffled without thinking. It started to walk closer to my hiding place. There was a loud hiss and I heard it scream. Something black and white flew into the wall next to me. Malice, she looked different though, her claws were out, she was showing her big fangs, her ears were flat against her head, her eyes were slits, and her back was arched slightly. She hissed again.

"GHWAAAAAHUUUHHHHhhhhh…." Then Malice calmed down. She walked under the steps and sat next to me. I hugged her and buried my face in her. I didn't move from my corner though, it could be hiding.

"Kiddo? You can come out now! It's gone and it won't come back." I couldn't move, I was too scared.

"Kiddo?" I could feel someone watching me. I looked up at two black eye holes on a skull mask. Papa crawled under the stairs and sat next to me. My grip on Malice had loosened and she jumped off my lap and landed a few inches away. Papa didn't say anything he just hugged me.

SPOV

Dam that kishin. I mentally cursed him when I saw Kid. His checks were soaked with tears, his nose was running, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, he was paler than normal, and he was shaking like a fuckin' jackhammer. I hugged him and felt him cry into my cloak.

"It's okay Kid, It's gone forever now." I don't think he heard me, he was crying too much. I guess it's best for him to just cry himself out. After a while, he stopped crying, but he kept his arms and legs wrapped around me. I pressed one hand to his back and carried him out of the corner. I took him to the kitchen. I got a plate of cookies out and sat it on the table. I poured some warm milk in two cups and a bowl. I sat the bowl on the floor for Malice and sat down with Kid on my lap. I didn't say anything. I didn't _need_ to say anything. We finished our cookies and milk in silence. I carried Kid up to my room and we laid on the bed, he didn't let go of me. After a few seconds he mumbled,

"P-Papa? What was that?"

"It was a kishin, a human whose soul was corrupted and evil." There was no point in lying to him, he would learn this at some point.

"It wanted to kill me n' eat my soul didn't it Papa?" I just nodded slightly. He hugged himself closer and buried his face in my chest. I wrapped an arm around him and drifted to sleep.

_***Two Hours Later***_

I woke up to Kid crying in his sleep. I sat up in bed and gently shook him. His eyes flew open and he stared at me. It wasn't long before his eyes were fill with tears and he started crying again. I gently rubbed his back as I held him.

"Kid, you're okay. It was just a bad dream, It's not …I've got you." He calmed down and pulled his head back so he was looking at me. I took a tissue from the bedside table and dried his tears and wiped his nose. I threw it away and put my mask on the table, I really think he liked me more without it.

KPOV

I sniveled as I looked up at Papa's real face. He had pail skin like me, and had white lines though his black hair, they went all the way around his head. His eyes were black, but they weren't cold or flat, they were usually soft and happy. But now they looked sad and tired. His mouth was a sad smile. He hugged me closer and buried his face in my hair and sighed. I giggled, it felt funny. He pulled back and he looked a little happier. He suddenly had a wicked simile on his face, but his eyes looked kind. He gently shoved me so I was laying on the bed and started to tickle my sides.

SPOV

I smiled as I tickled Kid,

"Ga haha! Papa! Stop!HanHAhaha.." I stopped and fell on my back, tossed Kid in the air and he landed sitting on my chest, still giggling. My favorite sound in the world had to be Kid laughing and giggling. I pulled him gently so he was laying on top of me. I wrapped the blanket around the two of us and my arms snaked around him. He was already pretty tired from earlier tonight, and I guess he was laughing so much it was making him even more tired. He fell asleep on top of me, still smiling. I gently kissed the top of his head and went to sleep.


	5. I Love You

SPOV

It's been about as week since the kishin incident, and most everything was back to normal. I still had a lot of work to do, but I really hate leaving Kid alone, he's been a little different since the kishin. He's been more serious and shy. He hardly ever plays outside anymore, unless I'm there. He seems happy though, maybe it's just a phase.

"Hey Kiddo, I've got to do some work after breakfast, so you'll be on your own for a while, okay?"

"Okay Papa! I play with Malice!" He turned his attention back to his scrambled egg. I didn't want to brag, but I was getting better at cooking.

"MWAAAAARRR!" I jumped at looked down at Malice who was staring up at me.

"Oh, did I forget your breakfast? Well I'll fix that!~" I got a big uncooked, uncut fish out of the fridge. Malice wasn't as…civil as other cats. She liked to kill her own food, or at least eat something that wasn't 'prepared'. She took the whole fish over to the corner with her water bowl and started to tear at it. She was oddly neat; she always put scraps in the empty bowl next to the water bowl. I looked at the clock and internally sighed, time to work. I went to my study with my at-home mirror and found Spirit waiting,

"Hey Lord Death, we were starting to worry."

"I'm fine, I was getting Kid and Malice breakfast."

"I'd be worried about leaving that cat with my sweet baby Maka! What if Malice tried to eat Kid?"

"She won't now can we get started please?" I wanted this to be over so I could go play with Kid.

KPOV

I sighed as I heard the door to Papa study close. I like playing with Malice, but I wanted to spend time with Papa too. I was glad he stayed at home instead of going out to Shibusen. I finished eating my egg and took Malice up to our play room. I kept most my toys in there and all of Malice's stuff. Papa had bought her tons of things so she would stop eating mine. I sat on the thick carped floor with her favorite ball. I pushed it across the room. I smiled as I watched Malice jump it and hit it back to me. It got boring though. I sat the big ball behind me and Malice hissed.

"No! No Ball!" She jumped across the room and landed on me, knocking me down. She hissed at me before she noticed the ball again. She jumped of me and pushed the ball around the room.

"Malice! No ball! Bad Malice!" She just ignored me and kept playing with her ball. I sat down and pulled out my doll.

"Why no one wanna play with me? Papa's working an Malice's ignoin' me!" I pouted and hugged the doll to my chest. _Why can't Mama come back? She'd wanna play with me._ I started sobbing. _Why'd my Mama have to leave? I know I had Papa and he loved me, but he was always busy! Why didn't she come back? Didn't she love Papa? Didn't she love me?_

"MewMawaw?" I looked up and Malice was sitting in front of me, ball forgotten. I hugged her and buried my face in her fur. We stayed like that till I got hungry. I took Malice down stairs to the kitchen and got crackers and cheese out for me and a big fishy for Malice. I kept sobbing through lunch. I didn't usually have a big lunch, but Papa always made a big yummy dinner. After lunch I went up to my room and sat on my bed with my photo album Papa had given me. In the front pages were pictures of me and Papa, some had Malice. I flipped to the back pictures of Mama and Papa. She looked just like my doll. Papa had that mask on in most of them, but he looked so happy in the ones you could see his face in. I sighed, put the big book down and took a nap.

***Few hours later***

"Hey Kiddo! Dinners ready!" I heard Papa call. I jumped out of bed and ran down with malice following me. I crawled into my chair and looked at all the food, there was some bread, chicken, and peas. I frowned as I realized there was only enough for one persons dinner. I also noticed there was only one plate. I just stared at Papa who looked sad.

"I'm sorry Kid. I still have more work to do…"

"Ahh…" I was tryin' hard not to cry in front of Papa, but I could feel tears on my cheeks. Papa and I _always _had dinner together. It was one of the only times I got to be with Papa now. Just dinner, breakfast, and after dinner to before bed. I wished it was like before, when we would spend all day together.

"Kid, I'm really sorry, it's just for one night I promise." He mumbled as he wiped my tears.

"I'll be done super quick, so we can go out later?" I smiled up at him and nodded. "Great! We can get ice cream, candy, and go to the toy shop! So stop being sad Kiddo! We'll have fun later, okay?"

"Okay Papa!" "Good boy, now eat your dinner!~" I started eating and Papa went back to work. It was really yummy. Malice won't stop bugging me, so I gave her some chicken, even though I wasn't supposed to give her people food.

SPOV

"Spirit, do you think we could finish this tomorrow?"

"Why? You know we need to get this done as soon as we can."

"Yes, yes. I told my son I'd take him out into the city tonight, ya know for ice cream…stuff like that." He was staring at me.

"What? Lord Death is going out for ice cream?" I think I knew what was-

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!" I growled slightly.

"Next time I see you, you're getting chopped." His laughed cut off.

"Sorry…"

KPOV

I finished my dinner a while ago and was playing with Malice . She had this ropey toy that I'd hold on to one end, she'd have the other in her mouth and we'd both pull. She usually dragged me around the room. I let go of my end and pulled Malice onto my lap. I patted her, and scratched her ears, and rubbed her back.

"PurrrrrrrrrAwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrr…."

"Gaha, Malice happy! Hah!" I smiled when she nuzzled my belly with her head.

"Kiddo? You ready to go?" I like tonight, I had fun with Malice, now I getta have fun with Papa too!

"Yep, yep yeppide yepyep!~" I sang and put my shoes on. I got Malice her collar and leash, she growled when she saw them.

"Come on Malice! You no go with out'em!" She kept growling but let me put them on. It was a white collar with a silver tag. She clawed at it once.

"Malice! You look pretty!" White looked good on black fur. She had a really short leash, cause onetime we were outside and I think she thought the mail man was a fishy, like the ones she eats. It didn't go well for fishy mail man. Papa took Malice's leash; she wasn't big enough to drag him like she could me. When we were outside Malice looked around a lot cause Papa didn't like her outside without him. She could find another fishy mail man.

"So, where do you want to go first Kiddo?"

"Ummm…Toy store?" I made puppy doggie eyes. He nodded and I think he was smiling at me, but he had his mask on.

"Papa, why you always wear that mask? You look better without it."

"I'm a grim reaper. Grim reapers always have skull like faces or masks."

"Ummmmhummm…." I didn't like that answer, I'll ask him again later. The sun was still up a little and we passed these two people who were saying.

"Dam, I hate that sun."

"Yea, it looks like it wants to rape somebody." I turned to Papa.

"Papa, what's rape?"

"Uhhh, it'a ummmm…..Hey we're at the toy store!" He pointed to the building a few feet away. I partly ran the rest of the way. Papa let me look around while he looked in the pet section for something for Malice. There were so many things! Boats, cars, balls teddy bears, dolls, and a lot of things I didn't know what the hell they were! I saw these older boys lookin' at 'skateboards'. Boards with wheels you can ride. I want one when I'm older. I looked at all the little toy cars, and found a black one that you pull back, and it goes forward! Papa had found a robot mouse that ran around for Malice, he said he got her a surprise too, but he won't tell me.

"Now where Papa?"

"Hummm….Do you want to get ice cream?" I smiled and nodded, ice cream was yummy! I think Malice was tired cause she stopped walking and Papa just dragged her the rest of the way. I kept giggling, Malice looked so funny! When we got there, Papa tied Malice to an outdoor table and asked,

"So, whatcha in the mood for?"

"white ice cream and chocowate sauce pwease?" He laughed and went to order. I sat at the table and pulled Malice onto my lap and rubbed her back. Papa came back with two bowls of ice cream. He gave me one and sat next to me. I got a big spoonful and stuck it in my mouth.

"GHA! Cold!" Papa was shaking with laughter. "Of course it's cold silly! It's_ ice _cream." He pulled a bag of something out of the shopping bag. It was kitty treats.

"I thought since we got an ice cream treat, Malice should get a treat too." He opened the bag ad I pulled one out. I held it in front of Malice and she sniffed it them….

*CRACK* *SNAP* *CRUNCH CRUNCH* She broke a piece off and gnawed at it. She pulled the rest of it from my hand and sat it on my lap.

"Gha, she likes it!" I got another spoonful of starting-to-get-soft ice cream. I felt a little tug on my sleev and Malice had my shirt in her mouth. I gave her another treat and she left me alone.

*CRACK*SNAP*CHUNCH*MUNCH* I giggled, Malice's food was loud! I eat the rest of my ice cream before it got all runny. Papa looked like he was thinking hard, so I didn't bother him.

SPOV

I smiled slightly as I watched Kid give Malice another cat treats. Spirit had to be wrong. Kid's perfectly happy. He doesn't need anyone else.

_flashback_

'_sorry…" He mumbled, he looked up at me with a timid expression._ "_Maybe sir, it would be best…if you hired a…sitter for Kid? Since you're so worried about him being alone. I know you said he seems happy, but that's only when you're there with him…please don't chop me!" _

"_I'm not going to chop you…yet"_

_End Flashback_

We were walking back to our house now, Malice seemed to really enjoy being out at night.

"kid, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Papa!" He smiled up at me.

"Kid, ahhh…never mind." He frowned and went back to watching Malice. _I'll ask him when I get home._

***Later that night***

I just finished getting kid ready for bed, and took him to my room.

"Kid, is, ummmm, everything okay?" God this is awkward.

"Whatcha mean Papa?"

"I mean…is everything okay when I'm working and you're alone?" He hesitated for a second, for that small second, he looked so sad and broken. He looked almost like he was in _pain_. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Yes, Papa. I get a lil lonely, but it's fine." That sadness was even in his voice. _You don't look like it's fine. _I wanted to say.

"Kid…you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked as I took my mask off. He stared at me for a moment before he broke down. He buried his face in my cloak and cried.

"I miss you so much Papa! Why you gotta work all the time?" His voice was horse and cracked.

"I-I know you're a reaper, and dats a big job, but why do gotta work so long? Why can't you spend more time with me like we used to? Don't you love me anymore Papa?" I felt like I was full of ice water.

"Kid, Kid listen to me. I love you. I love you, I love you, I-Love-You. I always will. I'm so sorry you feel like this, but why didn't you tell me sooner?" I buried my face in his hair.

"I promise-I swear I'll try and make this better Kid." He looked up at me with a small small smile on his tear stained face.

"R-really papa?"

"really."

"Okay, good night, Papa." He started to slide out of my bed but I grabbed him.

"Why don't you sleep in here tonight?" He smiled and curled agents me. _I wonder if Spirit knows the number for a good sitter…_ A few minutes later something terrifying occurred to me. _Oh god, Spirit was right! When is Spirit right about anything?_


	6. Kiki Dannato

SPOV

It's been about four days since Kid's umm 'break down'. Odd enough, Spirit had known about a good sitter. Not that I don't trust Spirit's judgment (okay, I don't trust it at all) I looked her up and a lot of people liked her. I decided to call her up and today was her first day. Kid was eating a waffle and Malice had a fish.

*Ding-Dong* They both stopped mid-chew and looked up at me.

"Keep eating, I'll take care of it." They looked at each other before they kept eating. I opened the door and found a girl behind my door,

"Hi, I'm Kiki Dannato! You called about a baby sitter?" She didn't seem surprised at all about the grim reaper answering the door.

"Hi! Please come in! I'm so glad you came." She smiled and walked in. She was tall, tan, had deep brown eyes and red/gold hair. She looked to be in her early 20's. I was pretty sure there was another reason Spirit liked her…

"Kid, come here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

"Minute Papa!"

"His name's Kid?"

"It's Death the Kid, but he likes Kid."

"Whatcha need Pa-" He froze and stared at Kiki, Malice did the same.

"GrrrrrrrrAHH!" Malice snarled at her. Kid patted her and told her to stop.

"Papa, who dat?"

"Kid, I'd like you to meet Kiki. She'll stay with you while I work."

"Everyday?"

"Yes." He turned to her and stared at her for a minute. He then waved and smiled,

"Hello!"

KidPOV

I stared at 'Kiki'. She had a pretty soul, It somehow seemed happy and nice. I giggled, I like her soul.

"Hello!" She smiled back at me,

"Hi Kid!" I giggled some more. Malice growled and walked away.

"Well, I can't keep Spirit waiting, be good Kid. I'll see you two later!"

"Bye-bye Papa! I be good!" I waved and walked over to Kiki. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the steps.

"Can we go play?" I made puppy dog eyes. She smiled and laughed,

"Sure!" I pulled her up to the room that had all of my toys and malice's stuff. I showed her everything, Malice came in at some point and sat on big ball. I saved Malice's robot mouse for last.

"…and dis is malice's new toy. Watch this!" I sat it on the floor and turned it on. It moved around the room, when it went by Malice, she stared at it and growled. When it went by her again she jumped down. She growled louder and ran after it. I pressed a button on the remote that made it go faster. She still caught it, she chewed it for a little before she brought it over to me. I giggled as I put it away, Malice had to be the bestist cat ever. I looked up at Kiki who was looking at my doll. I kept it on a really high shelf so Malice couldn't get it.

"You can hold it if you wanna." She picked it up and looked at it, then me.

"Ya know you kinda look like this doll."

"My Mama made it for me for my first birthday."

"Awww…That's so sweet! She must really love you."

"Maybe…" when I said that, she made a little face.

"What do you mean maybe?"

KikiPOV

Maybe? Usually Kids this age were 110% sure their mothers loved them. Maybe she hurt. Kid looked like he would start crying, I was really starting to think she abused him or something. That thought made me angry. How could anyone hurt someone like Kid? He seemed so sweet and innocent. His voice shook when he spoke,

"I don't got a Mama anymore. I neva met her. She left long time ago an..and neva came back!" He started crying. I sat next to him and gave him a hug. I didn't know her, but I hated his mother, how could she make him cry like this? _Wait, She left, but she gave him something for his birthday? That doesn't make sense…Oh... She probably died when he was a baby. _I knew a few parents who told their kids that mom/dad 'left' because they were still too little to deal with death. I I hugged him tighter and cooed,

"Shhhh…I'm sure she loves you. If she didn't why would she give you such a great doll? I know she loves you. She probably wished she were back here with you."

*SNIFF* "really?" I just nodded and he smiled slightly.

"Really. You getting hungry? It's about lunch time." He nodded and sniffled again. I picked him up _god he's heavy,_ and carried him down to the kitchen. Malice was following us, growling slightly. I don't think that cat likes me. I sat him on the floor, I'm really too young to break my back. I watched as he got some crackers and cheese.

"Is that all you have for lunch?"

"Yea, Papa's too busy to cook lunch." I took the crackers and cheese from him.

"I'll cook something. You are **not** eating crackers and cheese for lunch young man!" I couldn't help but smile. He was giggling his head off. I found stuff to make fried bologna sandwiches.

KIDPOV

Kiki was cooking lunck and it smelled yummy!

"GRWAAAARRR!" I looked down at Malice who was growling. She wants a fishy! I climbed off my chair and opened the fridge. We had a special fishy drawer, cause fishy made our food smell bad if it was near it. Kiki's eyes widened as she saw the big fishy I pulled out.

"Is that all for Malice?"

"Yep, she likes fishies!"

"Umm…Do you want me to cut it or...?"

"No, Malice likes to do it herself." I dropped the fishy on the floor and Malice attacked it. Kiki stared with huge eyes.

KIKIPOV

I stared as that cat attacked the fish. That fish was about half the size of Kid. What would happen if Kid stepped on Malice's tail or something? I was deeply disturbed by that dam cat. I didn't say anything throughout lunch. Kid told me my sandwiches were good, I just thanked him. After lunch we decided to watch a movie. We watched 'Despicable Me'. I was laying across the couch, Kid was laying with his backed pressed to my chest. I had my arm around him, I couldn't get the thought of Malice hurting Kid out of my head. I had to talk to Lord Death about this.

KIDPOV

I like Kiki. She's funny, and she plays with me, she doesn't get distracted by her favorite ball or too much work like Papa and Malice. And she could make lunch, yummy, yummy lunches! I think Papa likes her too, cause' she keeps me company, so I don't get lonely no more! I wished Malice liked her though, oh well, at least she didn't think she was a fishy and try and eat her like that mail man. I don't thing Kiki liked Malice much. She always made a funny face at her.

"YAWN!" I stretched my arms, I was tired, so much happened today.

"Awww, somebody sleepy?" I nodded.

"Why don't you take a quick nap before dinner?" Hmmm…A nap did sound nice, but…what if Kiki left?

"You gonna stay?" I didn't want her to leave, she was so nice, just like her soul.

"I'll stay until your father is done working, then I'll leave. But, I'll be back tomorrow morning, so we can play even more!"

"Okay Kiki…night-night…" I shut my eyes and thought about what we would do tomorrow.

KIKIPOV

I was absentmindedly flipping through the TV channels when I heard Lord Death's study door open. Kid was still asleep on top of me.

"HiYa! How was it? Was Kid good for you?"

I smiled and gently shifted Kid off me and sat him on the couch. I turned and followed Lord Death to the Kitchen.

"Kid was great sir. Bit umm…I was wondering-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but, what happened to his mother?" When he didn't answer I quickly mumbled,

"I'm sorry sir, it's just he showed me the doll she gave him…"

"No, no. It's fine Kiki. Her name was Mai, and she died giving birth to Kid." His usually happy voice was flat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. And another thing. About that cat. It,umm…seems kind of dangerous…"

"Malice? She is a bit…untamed, but she really likes Kid. I'm sure she'll get used to you too!~"

"No, I meant, what if Kid stepped on her tail or something?"

"Don't worry, Malice is a very good cat. She'll just a lil'different. She wouldn't hurt Kid ever!" I said good bye and told him to tell Kid I couldn't wait for tomorrow, when I was walking out, I could hear that demon car growling at me. I looked over at the couch Kid was sleeping on to see Malice next to him, with one paw on his chest staring at me, fangs bared. I sighed and headed home.


	7. Malice's Mind

AN: Word of warning, this chapter is going to be VERY weird. The whole thing is going to be in malice's POV. I don't intend to use her POV a lot (this might be the only time). I was reading over this story and it seemed (to me at least) that Malice is just a psycho cat that hates everything that moves but Kid. That is true, and it isn't true. The point of this chapter is just to clear up some things about Malice. It'll cover all chapters with Malice. On with the weirdness!

MPOV

I hate my box. Its small and the floor is hard. I turned as another thing came over and looked at me. I waited, it didn't leave. I turned intending to growl, but I didn't. The thing staring at me looked like a little chubby version of those things that made me stay in this box. This one was different though. Its eyes. They were like mine, yellowy and bright. I walked a little closer to it. It did look like me! The fur on top of its head was black and white, like my fur. I took another step towards that thing. It smelled nice, it didn't smell like the humans that kept me here. I wonder, did it taste like a human?

"Hellwo Kitty!" I jumped, it was loud. I stuck my toung through my prison and tasted it. It didn't taste like a human.

"Ghahaha!" I jumped back, what the hell was that! It turned and ran away.

Another one gone.

I looked up and that thing that looked like me was back. There was another thing with him. He was nowhere near human. The little one pointed and me, them came over and stared at me again. The big thing was talking to the human who kept me here. The smelly guy opened the door and took me out. That little thing that looked like me crushed me to him. Was it trying to kill me? I licked it, and made that loud noise again.

I can't believe it! I'm outside! I was walking next to that thing that looked like me. I didn't run cause I kinda like the thing that reminds me of myself. He and the black thingy were talking,

"So Kiddo, did you come up with a name yet?"

"I donno is it a girl or a boy?"

"It's a girl!~"

"Den I wanna call it…Mawis!"

"You mean 'Malice'?"

"Okay, Malice it is!" He slapped his hands together and made that loud noise again.

"Mew maw?" He kept making that noise.

"Ghaa,ha!"

We ended up in this very, very big cage, but you didn't need someone to open it from the outside! once we were inside the big dark thing and the small chubby thing sat down and ate. This was so cool! You didn't need to wait for some smelly guy to feed you!

"GMAAAW!" I wanna eat too! The dark one jumped when I did that and the chubby one screamed. They both just looked at me.

"Papa, I think she's hungry." The black guy gave me a big thing, it had scales, finny things, and tasted so good! I ate quickly, so they couldn't take any from me. After the small thing finished, the black guy took us both into another mini-cage. The big cage was made up of different mini cages. He put me on the floor and the chubby one on his lap. The chubby one lifted his front paws up and-WHAT THE HELL! The black guy pulled the chubby person's fur off! He then put a different set of fur on him! How did he do that! After that the chubby one picked me up and carried me over to this big, soft rectangle thing. I think it's called a 'bed'. The little thing pulled sat down and pulled me on his lap.

"Hha, you're pwitty!" He put a hand on my back and rubbed.

"PurrrRrrrrararrrr…." I like this. It made that weird noise again.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm Death the Kid. And you're Malice!" I just stared. He pointed to himself,

"Kid." He pointed to me,

"Malice!" I'm Malice, okay then.

"You're my new cat, so that means we're gonna be bestist friends!" He tried to crush me again. He did that a lot when he made that loud noise. I thing he was trying to be affectionate. He rubbed his face on my side. He sat up and pulled the covers up over him and sat me on the little pillow. He laid next to me and wrapped and arm around me.

"Night-night Malice, I *YAWN* wove you…" I yawned too, big day. After 'Kid' was asleep, I wormed out of his arm and wrapped myself around his head. I like this guy, he was my 'bestist friend'…

_The Next Day_

"Wakey! Wakey!" Someone was jumping on our 'bed'. Kid was jumping up and down, I thing he was waiting for me.

"MEW!" He stopped jumping and picked me up.

"Bweakfast!" I don't like the morning. He took me down to the cage with all the food.

"Hi Papa!" I think the big dark thingy was 'Papa'. They talked, but I was too busy looking around my new home. It was so big! I ran out of the room and looked around some more. I foundf this really cool spot I could hide in, it was under these steppy things. I stretched out and decided to take a little nap…

*THUMP THUMP THUMP* Someone was running down the steppy things above me.

"She not upsaters Papa!" It was Kid. He ran over the black guy, who patted his back.

"Why don't I go look. I'm sure she's here somewhere Kid." Kid sat on the floor and black man left. Kid looked different. His eyes and nose were leaking something, and he was shaking. He started making a loud noise, but it was different.

"WAAHAaaa!MYAAAAAAA!" I didn't like that noise; I like the other loud noise better. I walked over to him, I wanted him to stop that noise.

"Mawewow?" His eyes snapped open and a big smile spread across his face.

"MALICE! You here!" He tried to affectionately crush me again.

"Awmmaa!" I licked his face, he made the nice loud noise again. He suddenly yelled,

"PAPA PAPA!" The black guy came down to us,

"Lookie Papa! She didn't leave!" He held me up.

"Maw?"

"See Kiddo! I told you she didn't run away!"

"You right Papa…"

_That Night _

Kid was sitting in the corner of our room with the lights off. He wouldn't let me go sleep, he held me there. He started talking in a low voice,

"It be okay, Papa's gonna make the bad things go away. He won let anythin' to me and Malice…" I heard a door open, I think Kid heard it too. He stood up and walked away. I followed him. He froze at the bottom of the steppy things. He was staring at this big thingy. It wasn't 'Papa'. I wonder what-

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGRAAAAAA!" Kid ran and that big thing ran after him. Kid's eyes and nose were leaking. I think he didn't like that thing. I think he's afraid of it. I didn't like it either than, I'd make it go away. I ran after the two of them. I could see Kid hiding under the steppy things in my hiding spot. I don't think the big thing knew he was there.

"Grarrrrrr…." I crouched down and got ready to attack. It didn't see me coming. I jumped at it and landed on its back. I bit it at its neck and head and clawed its one eye. It grabbed me and threw me into the wall next to Kid. The black guy ran inside then. He used his pointy curvy stick to kill it. I walked under the steps. I expected him to be better now that it was gone. I sat in front of him and stared, he still looked bad. Did that thing break Kid? He grabbed me and buried his face in my fur, I could feel him leaking…The black guy came and took Kid. He calmed him down. We all had yummy milk and I went to bed…

(AN: I'm going to skip Malice's POV for chapter 5, It would be pretty close to the original. So on to chapter 6!)

I was sitting in my eating corner chewing a fishy when *ding Dong* The black guy said he'd take care of it. A few minutes later I followed Kid into the other room. There is a stranger! I growled, If It was smart it would run. Kid patted me and told me to 'cut it out'.

"Hello!" He waved at her.

"Hi Kid." I walked away, I need to think/brood. I wasn't sure what to do about that _human._ Humans were never good. Humans kept me in that cage. And an evil human tried to hurt Kid. I did not want that vermin in my house, no that wasn't it. I didn't want it with Kid. It could try and hurt him. I felt cold as I thought about that loud noise he makes when he's upset. I thought about how his face would leak and he'd shake. I hated anything that made him do that. I would do every thing I could to keep him from being sad. I walked up to the play room and sat on my bid ball.

*ZIP*Something shot by me. I growled. It went by again and I went for it. I caught it, after I made sure it was dead, I gave it to Kid. It was weird but I could have sworn I killed that already. I went back to my ball. Kid and the pest were talking about something, I think it was 'Kiki'. Kiki had that doll Kid always had. She said something than Kid said something, then he started making that bad loud noise again. I jumped off my ball, okay, time for human to go bye-bye! I froze when I saw her affectionately crushing Kid. I felt livid. I left. How dare it! How dare that…that thing come here and act liked Kid was hers? He wasn't! He didn't need her, he had me and the black guy! It should just leave! I followed them out of the room, growling at it. We ended up in the kitchen, they talked some more than Kid sat on his chair. I walked over to him,

"GWRAAAAR!" He looked down at me, then got up, good I want a fishy! He got one while talking to it. She looked at me while I ate. I will not share with her. After we finished eating. It took Kid into the room with the talking, glowey box. They laid on the couch and watched it. I just sat on the floor and took a nap…

I woke up in time to see black spikey guy leading Kiki out of the room. I sat on the couch next to Kid. He looked kinda sad. I still thing that big gray bad human broke him. I could hear Kiki coming back into the room. I started growling. I put my one paw on Kid and growled at her. I won't let her hurt Kid. He is my bestist friend. I'll always do anything for him case he got me out of that small cage with the humans, and he 'loves' me. I love him too.

AN: I warned you it would be weird. Hopeful that cleared some things up about Malice. And before you tell me it was hard to understand. She is a CAT. She doesn't think like a person and she dosen't know what a lot of things are. I'll try and post a chapter from a person Point of view soon.


	8. Sick

SPOV

"MAW!" Malice was sitting on the floor next to my bed. I sighed and went down the hall to Kid's bathroom. It was late winter and the flu was going around like always. Shinigami don't get sick as easily as humans, but it is possible. But, when we get sick, it is usually _really_ bad. Kid probably got sick because, even though he is a Shinigami, he's young and his immune system isn't completely developed yet. I found him crouching over the toilet getting sick. I kneeled next to him and rubbed his back. He looked terrible. His skin was a very light shade of pink, except his cheeks and nose, they were bright red. His skin also had a shine, due to the thin coat of sweat. His nose was running and his eyes were watering. After he stopped getting sick, I gave him some water to rinse his mouth. I took him back to his room and sat him on his bed. I wiped his face off with a tissue, and took his temperature. He was burning up. I replaced his thick winter Pj shirt with a thin T-shirt. I took my mask off and laid him on his bed and sat next to him, rubbing his head.

"P-Papa?" I looked down at him and he was holding a photo album out to me. I took it from him and asked,

"What page were we on Kiddo?"

"Ummm… 13." I flipped to page thirteen. It had pictures of my mother and myself. My mother…oh god…she was tough. Tough enough to give birth to me and live. In the first picture, She and my father were on the couch with me sitting on the floor in front of them. I looked at Kid who was looking expectantly up at me. He liked it when I told stories to him about pictures in our photo albums.

"Well, this was my mother. She was tough, I remember she loved to go out running in the morning…when it was -13 degrees out. She never excepted anything less than 110% from me."

"She sounds mean Papa."

"Oh no. She was one of the most kind people I knew. She could be a little…stern, but she really love me and my father. We meant everything to her. I remember one time some teenager stole my ball. She beat him up so badly! He was in the hospital for two months! Ya know she showed me how to do the Shinigami chop?"

"Really?"

"Yep! She was amazing." This made me kind of uneasy. I didn't want him comparing my mother to Mai. I didn't want him thinking Mai was a bad mother.

"Papa? Did your mother ever meet Mama?" _stay calm it will be okay…_

"Yes. Why?"

"Did she like Mama?"

"Very much."

KPOV

"Very much." If Papa's Mother liked Mama, Mama must have been good, other wise his mother would have probably beaten her up like that boy.

"Actually Kid, I think there is a picture in here…" He flipped through the book until he found one that had him, his mama, his Papa and a girl in it. The girl was pretty. She had long hair and looked nice and happy.

"Papa, who dat?"

"That's Mai. Your Mother." I stared at the fragile girl in the photo.

"She pretty."

SPOV

"She pretty." I smiled. She was very beautiful, like Kid. Even thought how much Kid looked like her could make me sad sometimes, I was glad he looked like her. At least to me, It seemed to me that in a way, It was like Mai telling him she loved him. Even his soul was like hers. Yea, I must be crazy.

"Papa? What was Mama like?" I felt my heart clench.

"She…" I looked at him, he was looking up expectantly at me.

"She looked a lot like you. She had the same skin, eyes, hair,…and smile. Her soul was kinda like yours too. She…really beautiful."

"How'd*COUGH* you two meet?"

"She was my best friend growing up, and she was my first weapon partner. She was a scythe."

"I wanna know more Papa."

"She was sweet, but not that open. She was quiet most of the time. Even though she was quiet, she could be fierce when she needed to be."

"Like Malice!"

"Ha, kinada. Except she didn't like to rip up fish like Malice."

"Mama sound nice…I wish I could've met her, Papa. I wish she'd come back…" He had tears running down his face. _Oh Shit_

"Kid? Kid look at me. I am sure that she would trade anything to come back with us. She'd do anything to make you happy Kid, she loved-loves you more than anyone else in the world." He smiled slightly but he still had tears streaming down his face.

"R-Really Papa?" I nodded.

"Go to sleep Kid. You'll feel better in the morning." He nodded and pulled himself under the blankets.

KPOV

Mama loves me. Papa said so and Papa never lies to me. _Maybe…maybe one day when I'm big like Papa, I'll go find Mama and bring her home. We'd all be so happy. N' Malice would love Mama like Papa and I love her. And Kiki would be her friend too! Someday…_

THE NEXT DAY

SPOV

"PAPA! PA-!" I jumped out of bed and ran down to Kid's bathroom. I found Kid-_oh god_. He was crouched over the toilet coughing up blood. Shinigami or human blood isn't good. I just stood there frozen. I don't know what to do! I'm not a frikin' doctor! I don't know how to take proper care of a healthy child let alone one coughing up blood! That was the mother's job!

"_PLEASE_ Papa help-!" Kid gasped before he choked up more blood. He had tears running down his face and he was trembling so much I expected him to collapse. _Come on! Get your ass moving! Kid needs you! Figure something out, just do something! _ My Inner parenting voice screamed at me. It was right. I ran over and sat next to him. I rubbed his back while going,

"Shh..I'm here you'll be okay. It's okay Kid." Eventually (thank God) he chocked to a stop.

"P-p-papa…Pap-a…"

"Shhhh…I'm here you're okay." I hugged him tightly to me.

"Papa…th…thirst-y…p-pa-papaa…."

"Okay, I'll get some water for you." I carried him down to the kitchen. I sat him in his chair and gave him some water.

*BRINGBRINGBRIMG* Dam phone.

"I'll get it Kid. I'll be right back."

"Hello?" a stuffy voice replied,

"Ugh…It's Kiki Lord De-AHHHHCHOOOH! I'm sorry…but*sniff* I don't think I'll be able to make it over today. I have a really bad cold."

"Seems everyone does. Kid had it pretty bad too. It's okay, I think Spirit will live if I skip work for a day. Thank you for calling and I hope you feel better soon!"

"T-Thank you. *SNIFF* Tell Kid I'm sorry and I hope he feels better."

"Will do! Bye now!" I hung up and called Stein.

"Hello? Ah. Stein. I need your help…"

KPOV

AHHHH! I feel bad. Maybe I'm broken? I wanted this to go away. The pain in my throat, the heaviness in my head, the hotness that was all over me, the tight feeling in my belly, I wanted to be able to breathe through my nose. But I _really_ wanted to stop having stuff come out my mouth. It smelled bad, it tasted bad, and when the stuff was red, it hurt really, really bad. I could hear Papa talking to someone on the phone. He came back in and sat next to me.

"I called a doctor, he'll be over soon to see you." I just stared at him.

"He'll try and make you feel better, oh and Kiki called. She had a cold and won't be able to come over for a day or two." I felt worse. I didn't want to be alone when Papa worked, what if more red stuff came out my mouth?

"Papa? Do you gotta work today? I don wanna be alone!" I felt tears on my face. Papa hugged me and whispered,

"Shhh…don't cry Kiddo! I'm not working today. You're more important than some meeting." I hugged him but didn't say anything. The house was perfectly silent, too silent.

"Papa? Where Malice?" She always was here for breakfast.

"Hum? I don't know Kid. I haven't seen her all morning."

"We gotta find her!" What if something happned? I tried to slide off Papa's lap but he lifted me up and sat me on his shoulders.

"You need to take it easy Kid. You can look for her from up there!" Me n' Papa check my bedroom first, then his room, then the bathroom, then all the down stares rooms.

"Papa! Wha' bout the play room!" He ran up there and she was sitting on the floor chewing on-

"NO! Bad Malice Bad!" I slid down off Papa and tool my doll from her. I sat down, No, no, no, no, please no! I started crying. Why my doll? Mama made it for me, why'd she do that? She has her own thing to chew on, why my doll? It was the only thing I had to remind me of Mama! The hair was ripped out in some places, the dress was mostly ripped off, and an eye was missing. I turned to Malice,

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT? YOU STUPID CAT!" She walked over to me and licked my cheek.

"NO! BAD CAT, BAD!" I shoved her away. Papa sat next to me.

"Shh…Kid, don't worry. I'll fix it for you. Okay?" I nodded and hugged Papa. Bad cat, bad…

SPOV

Kid cried self to sleep, muttering

"Bad cat, bad…." I gently took the doll from him. It should be easy enough to fix the hair and eyes. I would have to get a new dress though…I carried Kid to his room and laied him on his bed. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead,

"I hope you feel better. I'll fix you doll, don't worry." I knew he couldn't hear me, but he smiled a little.

LATER

*KNOCK KNOCK* I answered the door and found Stein.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here. I'm really worried about Kid."

"You…named your son…Kid?" I remembered Stein had never met Kid.

"Death The Kid, actually. Did you really think I was that uncreative?"

"I will not answer that. So what's wrong with him anyway?"

"Ummm I think he has a fever, He gets sick a lot, he said he has a really bad stomach ache. Oh and he coughed up blood this morning." His expression didn't change and he just nodded. I led him up to Kid's room to find Malice outside the door. When she saw Stein she growled and crouched down, ready to attack.

"Malice, stop." I grabbed her and kept her wrapped in my hand.

"GrWrrrr…" If cats could pout, Malice was pouting. I quietly opened Kid's door.

"P*cough*apa?" I almost froze when I saw him. He looked worse than this morning. His skin had a very unnatural tint, almost yellow/pink. His eyes were watery, him nose still running, and his body had a decent layer of sweat.

"K-Kid, this is Dr. Stein."

"H-Hello…"

"Hello Kid, Lord Death told me you don't feel well?" Kid weakly shook his head. I walked over and stood next to Kid. I didn't pay any attention to what Stein was doing. All I could focus on was Kid. _Why him? God must just hate me…_ I tried to focus on Stein, I wanted to, no_ needed,_ to know what was wrong with Kid.

"…And you said you had a stomach ache, Kid?" He nodded.

"Alright. Lift your shirt and lay down. Kid looked at me and I nodded. He did as Stein asked.

"Tell me if this hurts." He lightly pressed his fingers on a spot on Kid's middle, then a different spot,

"AHA-A!" We both jumped slightly. Malice whipped her head around and stared at Kid. Stien had an concerned expression. _This can't be good._

"Lord Death? I need to talk to you in the hall." _Not good, not good, not good…_

I quietly closed Kid's door and turned to Stein. _Please, please don't let anything be wrong with Kid!_

"I…ah…Kid, he'llbe fine," _thank god!_

"If he gets surgery, soon." _…_

"What?" My voice sounded chocked.

"Well he has strep throat, and removing his tonsils could help, along with medicine," _okay, it could be worse._ "But… I might be wrong but, I think he might need his appendix removed too."_oh god_

"W-when?"

"As soon as possible, sir. I could take him back to my lab-"

"No. I can't leave Death City. I'm not letting you take my son to your lab without me. You'll just have to do it somewhere else."

"Fine, we'll do it at Shibusen." I nodded.

"I'll meet you and Kid there in half an hour?"

"Yes…" I couldn't feel as I showed Stein out. _My son, my four year old son, needed surgery. What do I tell him?Oh Mai. I wish you were here, I need you so much, Kid needs you so much. _I walked up to Kid's room. He gasped when he say me,

"P-Papa? What wrong Papa?" _He _needed surgery and _he _was worried about _me?_

"K-Kid. I need to talk to you."

***Few minutes later***

KPOV

I couldn't stop crying. I _was _broken! I'm scared, I don't wanna have surgery! I wanna wake up-this gotta be a bad dream! I wanna wake up n' have Papa tell me it was just a dream an' that I'm okay!

"Shh…Kid. Stein is a great doctor. It will all be fine. I'll stay with you the whole time, please stop crying Kid…"

***Later***

SPOV

I couldn't feel, couldn't think as I carried Kid up to my school. Usually I was happy to be here, happy to see all my students. But now, I wanted to be anywhere but here. Kid looked like he felt the same way.

_Please, Mai, help me. Help Kid get through this. He needs you so much Mai._


	9. Bad Dream

SPOV

Kid and I were waiting for Stein to show up. Neither of us were talking, he was too scared and I was too worried. It seemed like forever, but he did make it.

"Ah, sorry I'm late. I had to pick up…some things. Could I talk to you for a moment?" I squeezed Kid's hand before I followed him.

"Normaly, I would give Kid a drug so he would be asleep for the operation, but he's a Shinigami, so a normal dose wouldn't do anything. Would you mind if I gave him an overdose?"

"What's the risk? You wouldn't ask me if there wasn't one."

"Worst case, he doesn't wake up until tomorrow or late tonight. Nothing Harmful though." I chewed my lip as I thought it over.

"Fine, but if you're lying. I'll chop you till you're nothing but a quivering pulp. Hear me?"

"Y-Yes sir!" I walked back into the room while Stein started to get ready. Kid's face was covered in sweat, I don't think it was because he was sick. He started shaking when he saw Stein walking towards him with a syringe. I held his hand tightly.

"Don't worry Kid, this will just put you to sleep so you don't feel it when I-" I gave him a look that said. 'If you say 'I cut you open. You die.'' He whimpered slightly while Stein gave him the shot. He relaxed once that was over and looked at me.

"Paapaa…." His eyes fluttered for a while before he shut them and went to sleep. I held onto his hand.

***FEW MINUTES LATER***

God I didn't want to be here. I would have nightmares about this for the rest of my life. Kid was still asleep (thank God) But I wanted nothing more to run. This had to be worse than Hell. I'm just standing here holding my sleeping son's hand, watching a man rip his body open. I couldn't stop the tears running down my cheeks behind my mask. This hurt as much as looking down at Mai's body in a coffin. Stein had told me he did need his appendix removed too. I wanted nothing more than to run from the _plot plot _of Kid's blood running down his side and dripping onto the floor, but I didn't, I couldn't. I told Kid I would stay (also I didn't trust Stein with Kid).I just hope he wasn't in pain.

KPOV

I feel funny, kinda like I was half asleep. I can't make myself move or say anything, but I could feel something. This felt…weird. Not bad weird but not good weird either. It felt like someone else was sharing my body with me. Like they were moving around in it. It didn't hurt, but I wanted it to stop soon. I could feel someone holding my hand. Papa, he stayed, like he said he would. I hope he wasn't worrying about me. I wanted to tell him I was fine…

SPOV

I had turned myself so I couldn't see what Stein was doing, all I was looking at was Kid's face. He still looked extremely sick, but peaceful. This was taking forever, I just wanted this to be over. I wanted to see Kid running after Malice, giggling. I wanted to walk in his room at night and see him sleeping with Mai's doll wrapped in his arm. I wanted to hear him say 'Papa'. I wanted him to be okay.

"sir? Lord Death?" My head snapped up and Stein was staring at me.

"Sorry, what?"

"It's over. Kid should wake up in about an hour or so."

"I…It went…well?"

"Perfect. He'll be tired, and he'll have a sore throat. But he'll be much better."

"Stein? Do you think we could take him home?"

"Fine, but I'm coming to. I want to…see him when he's awake. Just make sure he's okay."

"You're welcome to stay over, just try and stay away from the cat."

***LATER***

Kid was still asleep, and I was pretty tired myself. It was getting late, I could probably lie down for a little while…

_***Dream***_

I sreached as I sat up in bed. I had just needed a quick rest that was all. I walked down to Kid's room. I smiled when I saw him. He was still asleep, but he looked so much better. His Skin was normal, and he just looked…healthy. I walked over to stand next to his bed. I gave him a little kiss on his forehead. I felt my body lock up when something clicked. He was cold, too cold, colder than ice. I jerked up and shook him,

"Kid? Kiddo? You okay?" Nothing.

"Kid! Wake Up Kid!" Still nothing. Stein! He's in the guest room and he'll know what to do! I turned, but the door was gone.

"You can run Death, you need to face it by yourself." I turned and standing on the other side of Kid's bed was Mai. She looked different. Her skin had a blue undertone, and her eyes looked…dead. She was a zombie.

"M-Mai? What's going on? What happened to Kid?" She stared at me with her vacant eyes full of hate.

"Face it Death-_dear_, you killed him."

"WHAT!" No, I would never. I couldn't!

"You didn't mean to I'm sure, but it is your fault. You didn't hear him screaming for you. You were asleep."

"Papa! _PLEASE! _It hurts, Papa! Papa _HELP ME_!" I could hear him cry, but he laid still in bed.

"Come to think of it, you were never really a good father to him."

"Remember all the times you yelled at him when he was little?"

The wall on Kid's room showed something that happened once when he was still young, like a T.V.

It was two days after Kid was born. He was sitting on my lap and I was trying to give him a bottle

"_Waaa! AH aH!" I tried again._

"_WAAAAAHEAAAA!"_

"_WHAT? ARE YOU HUNGERY OR NOT?"_

"_WAAHaA!" I stood up and held him by his shoulders, shaking him hard._

"_STOP THAT DAM CRYING!"_

"_AHHHHMAAAAMAAAH!" _

"_FINE! FEED YOURSELF!" I sat him on the floor and dropped his bottle next to him. _

The wall returned to normal. I just stared at Mai.

"Or there was that time you neglected him for so long."

"STOP!" She stared at me.

"Stop, just what happened to Kid?" I was practically begging her.

"He stretched and pulled his stitches open, he bled to death." She lifted his sheets and his whole middle was covered in blood. There was a pool of blood surrounding him, and some on the sheets Mai held. I could feel tears on my cheeks. Mai was staring at Kid and looked like she might start crying too. Her voice cracked when she spoke,

"I trusted you! I trusted you to keep him safe and happy, how could you let this happen to him? You told me you loved him, yet you let him die! How could you! How could you!..." Everthing faded into black.

_***End Dream***_

I sat up in bed, covered in sweat. I didn't think as I ran to Kid's room. I froze when I saw him, he looked exactly the same as he had in my dream. I shook him.

"Kid! Kid, Wake Up!" Nothing. _No,no, no, NO!_

I pressed my face into his chest and cried. I stoped when I felt something move under me. *rise* *fall* Kid was breathing! He wasn't dead!

"KID! Kiddo, you're okay! Oh Kid!" I picked him out of bed and hugged him tightly. I could feel him breathing on my neck. I sat down on his bed and rubbed his back. I suppose that dream did have a good point though- I probably wasn't the best parent.

"Mhh…Papa?" I hugged him tighter.

"Kid, I was so afraid I'd lost you…"

"No worry Papa. I no leave you n' Malice." I kissed the top of his head.

"kid, Kid listen to me.I'm sorry I haven't been the best parent, but I'll do better. I'll spend more time with you, I'll cook you lunch, anything to make you happy."

"Papa-"

"What are you two doing!" Stein was standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee.

"Can I enjoy my coffee without all the screaming?"

"Ah…Sorry Stein."

"Humph…" He walked out. I looked at Kid who had fallen asleep again. I was so glad it was just a dream...But I wonder, could someone turn Mai into a zombie? If anyone Stein could…I'll have to talk to him about that later…


	10. Sage and Tisha

SPOV

It's been a few days after Kid's surgery, and he's so much better. It's hard to believe that a few days ago, he looked like he was dying. He wasn't allowed to get out of bed, but he could have all the ice cream he wanted. Advantage of getting your tonsils out. Stein went back to his house (Malice loves this), but he comes by every day (Malice hates this and is determined to kill him). I talked to him about my zombie idea, and he said he'd look into it. I really hope he could do it, not just because I miss Mai. But I think, no matter how many times I tell Kid she loved him, he won't believe me. He's just convinced that he did something to make her 'leave'. I wanted nothing more than for her to prove him wrong.

"Papa, can I hav mor ice cream? Pwease?" He made his puppy eyes at me.

"Sure, you want anything else?"

"P-Papa? Will you tell me 'bout Mama some more?" I tensed up inside.

"Ahhh…Later, Kid." His face fell slightly, but he didn't say anything. After I gave him his ice cream, I sat in bed next to him.

"Why?" He mumbled without looking at me.

"Hmmm?"

"Why won't you tell me about Mama?" _would you please drop it!_

"I…It just, hurts to talk about her sometimes." Kid stared at me.

"You miss her. You really, really love her." He wasn't asking. He was very good at reading me, even with my mask on.

"You have no idea…" I could feel tears running down my cheeks. He stared at me for a few more seconds before he sat his ice cream on the table next to his bed and pulled my mask off. I wanted to pull my mask back on, I didn't want Kid to see me crying. He stared at my face for a second before he hugged me.

"Don't be sad Papa. It okay…I love you." I smiled and hugged him back. He was right, I shouldn't be sad, I have him, and he means the world to me.

"I love you too Kid." After a while we both pulled back and he stared at my face again. He smiled.

KPOV

I smiled, Papa looked happy again. I didn't like it when Papa cried, Papa should be happy. I finished my icey cream, I could feel Papa watching me the whole time. I sat the bowl on the table and laid down with my head on Papa's lap. He rubbed my head and I smiled, it felt nice…

SPOV

I thought nothing was cuter than sleeping Kid. He always looked happy. Malice walked in and jumped on the bed next to Kid. She stared at him for a while before she curled herself around his head. She drifted to sleep too. I gently lifted them both up and sat them on the bed next to me. I laid down and hugged them both to my chest. Kid's bed was nowhere as big mine, and it was a tight fit for the three of us, but I loved laying here with him.

***The Next Day***

Kid and Malice were still asleep, I was sitting next to them in Kid's bed. I looked at Kid, who was wrapped around my arm and remembered, Kid was allowed to get out of bed today. I looked out side, the weather looked nice, maybe I'll let Kid outside…

"Hhhh…Morning, Papa!" He said as he streached. HE pushed himself up so he was sitting next to me.

"Papa, Kiki be back tomorrow?"

"Yep! She's feeling better, she just wants to give it a day so she doesn't get you sick-again."

*TweeTWETYTweeeteeee* Kid giggled whe he heard the bird outside.

"Papa, I aloud to walk today, right?" I nodded.

"We go outside later? Pweese! It so pwetty out!"

"Ha, okay Kiddo! You're right it is beautiful. We'll go out after breakfast!"

"Papa? I hungery!" As soon as he said that his stomach said it too.

*GRWWWWAAAaaa….* I couldn't stop laughing as Kid's face turned scarlet.

"Yummy yummy pan cakes Papa!" He yelled in-between mouthfuls.

"Thank you~ It's not my recipe. Kiki gave it to me. Don't eat so fast Kiddo, you'll choke!" She gave me a book filled with recipes she thought Kid would like (He likes them a lot). She got really pissed when she found out I wasn't giving Kid lunch…

"I done eatin' Papa! We go outside?" Why did I put chocolate chips in his pancakes? It got him all hyper…

"I need to clean the kitchen and do a few things. You can go out but stay in the back yard." The back yard was surrounded in a 7 ft tall fence. He should be okay back there…

KPOV

I partially dragged Malice out with me. Mmmm… It's so nice out! It's warm, sunny, and there's a lil breeze. Pretty day…. I brought two balls too. I gave one to Malice, she pushed it around the yard. I bounced mine off the ground, ha, it went so high! I bounced it harder, Ha, higher, higher! A strong breeze came while my ball was in the air. It blew it right over the fence! I looked around the yard. Papa wasn't out yet, so I gotta get it myself. I walked over to the tree by the fence.

"Malice, I be back soon!" I climbed up the tree. I climbed it a lot, so I got up it quick. I jumped over the fence when I realized something. There's no tree on the other side. I hit the grown hard. I sniffled, it hurt! I sat there for a while, wiped my tears away and brushed the dirt off my pants. I pushed myself up and looked for the ball. I saw it by the edge of the forest. I smiled and walked over t get it, this was easy! I froze when I saw the girl behind my ball.

"Hello, Is this your ball?" I walked a little closer. She looked about my age, she had black hair, black eyes, she was wearing a black dress.

"I'm Sage. Who are you?"

"Ah…I'm Death th' Kid. Can I hav my ball back?" She ignored my question and kept talking.

"You're a reaper, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Ha, cool. I'm a witch. A bat Witch." A Witch! Too bad I don't know what a witch is…

"Bat Witch?"

"Yea! Look!" Some big black things shot out of her back. They were bat wings!

"What ya doing in the forest by my house? Where do you live?" She sounded sad when she answered.

"My sis told me to stay in the forest. I don't got a house me and sis move around a lot."

"Don't you gotta Mama or Papa?"

"I don't know. We run away from all the other witches. I don't know another one other than my sis."

"Where is she?"

"She said some witches were following us and she was gonna make'em go away. I worried though. My sis is really strong, but what if they hurt her?" She looked so sad. I walked a little closer.

"I sure she be fine!"

*GRRRWWAAA* She blushed when her stomach growled.

"You hungry, you can come to my house and eat!" She looked up at me.

"Really? You don't wanna chase me away?"

"No! You my friend, friends don't chase friends unless they playin' tag!"

"Ha. Okay, I go with you!" She gave me my ball and followed me to the fence.

"I live on the other side of this! But I don't know how to get over…"

"I know!" She wrapped her arms around me and flapped her wings. I was flying! She put me down gently in my yard and landed next to me.

"DAT WAS SO COOL!" She blushed, I thought it looked pretty.

"Come on! I want you to meet my Papa!" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to my house. I was glad Malice was asleep in the yard, she might not like Sage.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Kitchen!" I pulled sage to the Kitchen.

"Papa, can you make sage n' me a snack?"

"Sure who-" He turned and froze.

SPOV

I froze. Kid was standing in front of me, holding hands with a witch….

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" I hit her and she flew away from Kid. She hit her head on the far wall, stood up and muttered,

"I see bats, flyin' round my head…" She fainted.

"PAPA!" I froze again as Kid ran over and sat next to her.

"PAPA! Don't hit her Papa! She my friend!" I looked at the witch as I walked closer. There was something…off about her soul. It wasn't as evil as a normal witch…Interesting. I shook the girl until she woke up.

"Ugh. My head hurts…"

"I'm sorry I hit you…?"

"Sage, Ow…"

"I'm sorry Sage. You…um…surprised me. What are you doing here?"

"M' Sis n' me were running from da other witches and she told me to stay in the forest…"

"Why do you run from witches?"

"They no like us, sis said it cause we like red souls, not blue ones…" They didn't kill humans? Could a witch be good?

"Don't hit me, pwease?"

"I won't sage. Kid said you wanted a snack?" She nodded.

"Kid, you help her up, I'll make up some sandwiches!" I stayed quiet and listened to there conversation.

"You okay?"

"Yea…"

"Who your sis?"

"Mortishia, but everyone calls her Tisha…She's a fox witch, a good one. She knows lots a ways to use magic…"

"Don worry she be back so-"

"SAGE!" Someone screamed from the back of the house.

"SAGE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"SIS!"

*CRASH* we all tuned to the now smashed door. There was a very angry looking girl standing there. She looked to be about 19, had red hair, fox ears, black eyes, pale skin, and claw like hands. She was wearing black pants, a black and orange shirt, black shoes (shaped like fox feet). Oh and she had a huge bushy fox tail. She looked like someone Spirit would be 'interested' in.

"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"No Sis, they my friends!" Sage ran over to her and hugged her.

"Don hurt dem sis, pwease? They real nice to me!" She looked at Sage then me. I could feel her soul was good, just like sage's.

"Humph fine, I'm sorry for bustin' your door down. Thank you for not hurting Sage, Death."

"Hey Sis, you hungry? We gonna make sandwiches!"  
"That sounds great, can I help?"

"I can make sandwiches if you think you can handle two hungry kids?"

"Ha, sure." Sage pulled her over to Kid.

"Kid, this my sis, Tisha! Sis, this my new friend!" I chuckled when she hugged Kid, who turned red.

"Hello, Tisha…"

"Hey Kid."

"Kid, you wanna go play catch out side?"

"Okay, Oh You wanna see my cat?"

"Yea!" I smiled as the two of them ran out with Tisha following.

"YUMMIE!" Sage kept giggling as she ate.

"Yea It's nice to eats something we didn't find in the forest for once, huh Sage?"

"yea..." I sat across the table just watching them. Sage was so sweet and innocent. I shuttered at the thought of one of my students finding her. Kid wasn't speaking to me, I think he's mad about me hitting Sage…

Tisha cleared her throat.

"Umm…Loard Death? I really hate to aske this of you…but is it possible we could stay here for a little?"

"Sure! Besides, I think Kiddo will like having Sage around!" _Wait…I just invited two witches to stay at my house…_


	11. The Bat and The Broom

Thank you maximumride123 for the title of this chapter!

KPOV

I felt someone watching me. I was still laying in bed. It was probably Malice…

"HEY KID!"

"AHHAAAA!" I sat up and opened my eyes. I was staring into a pair of shiny black eyes.

"SAGE! What you doin' in my bed?"

"Your Papa wanted me to get you, breakfast is ready!" I started to get out of bed when she said,

"You slow!" She grabbed me and flew down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I got him! Can we eat now?" I sat in my chair and Sage was already in hers, staring at the huge bowl of scrambled eggs and the plate of bacon. Tisha was staring too. Papa cleared his throat,

"Well I guess we can-" They both shoveled food on their plate and dug in. I turned to Papa,

"Kiki comin' over today right?"

"Oh! Yea, I completely forgot!" He turned to Sage and Tisha.

"Tisha, Kid's sitter's comeing over today. I'm sure she'll watch Sage, if you wanted to go into town or whatever." She nodded. I turned to Sage,

"Dis way we can play all day!"

"YAYAYAYAY!"

Sage and I were sitting in the front room playing with Malice. She liked Sage and Tisha a lot, especially Tisha. Probably cause she could turn into a fox, I wonder…

"Hey Sage, can you turn into a bat?"

"Yea, you wanna see?"

"Pwease?" She stood up, jumped in the air, there was a big puff of black smoke and…WOW! There was a little bat flying where Sage had been. She landed in front of Malice, who tilted her head and stared. At this moment, Kiki walked in.

"Hey Kid, you feel bet-OH GOD!" She ran out of the room and came back with a broom. She them started hitting Sage (still a bat) with the broom. I knew I shouldn't, but I fell over laughing.

"K-Kiki! Stop hittin' Sage!" I cried in between laughs. She stopped and looked at the bat laying on the floor.

"This is Sage?" She turned back into a person.

"Oww…My head hurts…" Kiki dropped the broom and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Om my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you could turn into a bat!"

"It okay. Everyone hits me when they meet me. Kid hit me with a ball, Death chopped me, and you beat me with a broom…"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yea…"

*HISSS* We all turned to Malice who was hissing at Kiki. Kiki just sighed.

"So what do you two want to do? It's still really nice out."

"We could go to the park…" I mumbled, I couldn't think of anything.

"Oh! OH! OH, I know! We can go to the amusement Park! Sis n' me went there once, you'll love it!" Kiki stared at her.

"I didn't know there was an amusement park around here…"

"It's just a few miles East…Please can we go?" I see a problem with this.

"Sage, you da only one who can fly, how we gonna get there?"

"I can drive." I turned to Kiki.

"Den why do you walk here every day?"

"I only live three blocks away, and I like the fresh air." Sage was practically jumping up and down.

Kiki went to tell Papa and Tisha where we were going.

SPOV

I just nodded as Kiki told me what they wanted to do. I liked it all except one think, I really didn't want Kid to leave Death City. I know he'll have to leave the city someday for one reason or another, but the thought still scared me. I don't know how but Kiki got me to let Kid go.

I could 'feel' Kid's soul getting closer to the edge of the city. I sighed, Spirit had gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago…(maybe he was having a breakdown). He had a lot of breakdowns, mostly because of a fight he and his wife had. Kid had just left the city, and I was already worried. It felt wrong somehow, to have Kid out of the city, out of my soul. Even thought there were hundreds of people in the city, it seemed empty to me now.

AN:I know, sappy ending. I couldn't think of anything better. I'm wondering; how old do you think Kid is in the Anime? I think about 15+…


	12. Crash Goodbye

KPOV

Sage and I were sitting in the back of Kiki's car. Sage won't stop talking about the amusment park.

"…n' the food's really yummy! They have super yummy French fries that have cheese on them…and there's this pink fluffy, sticky stuff that taste so sweet! I think it called cotton candy…"

"Hey, Sage you sure we're heading the right way?"

"Yea…I know cause' Sis and I slept under…dat tree after we were at da park!" She pointed out my window at a dead tree.

"Well…Okay…I guess…"

***10 minutes later***

Kiki pulled over and turned back to us.

"Sage. Are you one hundred percent positive we're going the right way?"Sage just sat there with her head turned sideways.

"I hear something…" Kiki sighed.

"Sage, please stop trying to scare Kid." For most of the way here, Sage kept telling scary stories and saying things to scare me.

"Sage, do you know where we're going, or should we head back to Death City? Sage?" Sage still wasn't moving.

"It's getting louder…"

"S-Sage, cut it out!" I yelled. _She just trying to scare me, there's nothing out there…_ Kiki sighed, unbuckled herself and moved into the back next to me.

"it's okay, Kiddo, Sage is just trying to scare us. Look there's nothing out-"I looked up and Kiki was staring at a car-heading straight for us.

"Kid! Sage out of the car now!" I tried my door and Sage tried hers.

"Kiki! Da doors are locked!"

"Damn it!" She crawled to the front to get the lock. The car was really close now, why didn't he turn!

"They're unlocked! Get out!" Sage shoved her door open, I fumbled with my seat belt. I couldn't see through my tears. Someone else's hands shoved mine off the buckle and undid it for me. Kiki picked me up and opened the door.

*CRASH* I wanted to cover my ears. I couldn't tell what was happening, it was so fast. I felt Kiki holding me, her hand on the back of my head, lots of metallic noises, Sage screaming somewhere outside. I didn't know if we were standing or laying on the floor or what. It stopped quickly. I opened my eyes and looked around. Kiki and I were laying on the floor, all the windows were broken, the door missing, and the car seemed a lot smaller. My arm really hurt. I shook Kiki, she didn't move, but I could feel her hear beat.

"SAGE! Sage, you can fly bact to the city! Kiki's asleep, I think she needs help!" Sage nodded and took off. She was gone in a second. I shook Kiki again.

"Ahnnm…Kid? Kid are you okay?" I nodded.

"W-here did…Sage go? Is…She okay?" My voice was choked with tears, Kiki sounded bad.

"Sage going to get help. We be okay Kiki, right?" She nodded and tightened her grip on me. She used her one arm to pushed herself slowly up. She dragged us slowly out of the car. She was only using one leg. Even though we didn't move far, Kiki was panting and sweaty. We both sat agenst a tree and waited for Sage. Kiki looked bad. She had a lot of cuts on her face and arms, and she wasn't moving her one leg. I just had one cut on my arm.

SPOV

Stein, Tisha, Spirit, Sid, Nygus, and I were having a meeting when Sage burst in. She was covered in sweat and looked like she would collapse.

"K-Ki-kiki…*PANT*Kid…Car…Hit…Fly-fast…*Pant*HELP!" Tisha sat her on her lap.

"Shh…Take a deep breath. Now what's wrong?"

"Car crash!...Kid n' Kiki hurt. Kiki asleep…" I jerked up in my seat.

"WHERE?" Please be somewhere in the city…

"Dat way…"She pointed East. I turned to everyone.

"Well? Go!" They all ran out of the room. I wish I could go with them…

KPOV

Kiki fell asleep again. I looked at the sky, something black was coming towards us…Sage! She landed next to me, a gray, stitched up car was following her. It skidded to a stop and Tisha, Stein, Spirit, and some other guy and girl got out and ran to us. They were talking but I couldn't focus on what they were saying…too tired. I leaned agents Kiki and closed my eyes…

SHINIGAMIPOV

God…should they be gone thins long? Stein had called a little while ago…saying they'd meet me in the DWMA's health office…I've been sitting in this chair for about ten minutes now…

*BANG* The door flew open and they all came in. Nygus was carrying Kid, everyone else was carrying Kiki, both of them were unconscious. I jumped out of the chair and ran over to Nygus and took Kid. He looked so pale…

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Nygus said as she brushed a hair out of his face. Stein walked over to me.

"They were hit by a drunk driver, he died in the crash." Did he think I really cared about that?

"Relax. Kid just got a cut on his arm…Which I need to bandage." I sat in a chair and held kid while Stein wrapped his arm.

"Stein, Is Kiki going to be okay?" She didn't look good… For the first time in his life, Stein looked…unsure.

"Honestly, she should have died already. She lost a lot of blood, but her hearts fairly strong, and she has plenty on internal bleeding, I really don't know…I'm doubtful though…" I nodded. Kid rolled over in my arms and I sighed. _For god's sake! His life has been hard enough. Did he really have to deal with this too? _I looked at the clock, almost dinner time. I decided to take Kid home, Tisha said they'd meet us there.

I laid Kid on the couch and went to make dinner. Tisha walked in a few minutes later. She cleared her throat.

"Mmm…Death? Thanks for letting Sage and me crash here for a while, but I think we'll head back out tonight."

"Why?" Kid won't like Sage leaving…

"It…we just don't wanna stay in the same place for a long time, ya know? Some other witches could find us…and I'm sorry, but we couldn't except your offer." Last night I had offered to let them stay here, if they could try and convince other witches to be 'good', like them.

"It's just, we're not as good as Sage thinks. She is good, I am not so good…I've killed, but only to protect her…" I just nodded.

"I understand. But you have to stay for dinner. Kid and I could never eat all this…and promise you'll visit someday. Sage leaving, it'll crush Kid…"

"Yea, I'm sorry bout that…"

_Dinner_

KPOV

I kept looked at Sage, she looked sad about something…I didn't like it when Sage was sad, I liked her happy! I'll ask her tomorrow, maybe she needs to sleep…Tisha cleared her throat.

"I…I think we'll head out after dinner. Thank you two, for, well, everything…Maybe we'll see each other again someday…" I just stared at Sage, who was silently crying. They were…leaving? But, But, Sage is my best friend! She can't leave! She's only been her for a little while! I jumped out of my chair and ran to my room. I slammed the door and sat on my bed and cried. After a while Papa came in.

"Kiddo…It'll be okay. Come downs stairs soon, to say good bye." He closed the door behind him. I turned to walk out when something on my shelf caught my eye. It was one of my Mama's old necklaces. It had the same kida skull as my Papa's mask on it, and it had a shiny silver chain. I grabbed it and ran down stairs. I made a run for the front yard, and ran right into Sage. I hugged her tight, she hugged me to.

"I gonna miss you, reaper boy…" I let go of her and held out the necklace.

"You want it?" I hope she said yes, I wanted her to have something to remember me by.

"Pwetty…" I put it on her and she smiled down at it.

"Oh! Here!" She pulled another necklace out of her dress, and put it in my hand. It was a bat, with its wings above its head, and a shiny red stone in-between it's wings.

"Bye-bye Sage, I gonna miss you…" She giggled slightly.

"We see each other again someday!" I nodded and Papa and I walked back to the house. An idea popped in my head, and before I knew it I was running back to Sage, who turned around to look at me. I ran up to her and kissed her. She was blushing, I pulled back.

"Bye!" I ran back to the house.

SPOV

I couldn't help but smile as I saw Kid running from a blushing Sage. He walked in the house with a huge grin on his face. I ruffled his hair,

"Got yourself a little girlfriend, hmm?" He blushed.

TPOV

I couldn't help but laugh at Sage's face. Her cheeks were cherry red.

"Told ya he had a crush on you!"

"Shut up…"

"Whatever, you little flirt…" I helped her over the fence and we both ran towards the shadowey forest…


	13. Maka and Spirit

AN: Quick note, Spirit is still married in this chapter, and he's not as…perverted as he is in the Anime. Maka likes him more.

KPOV

I stretched and sat up in bed. I had a nice dream about Sage…I like Sage. I hope she comes back soon. I slid out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Papa! I-…Papa?" He wasn't here. I ran around the house. Papa wasn't home. I checked the table, no note. Sometimes when Papa had to leave suddenly, he'd leave a note on the table. I went back into the kitchen and froze. There was a red haired man and a little girl in the kitchen.

"…MALICE!" I screamed and ran. The red head guy blocked the door.

"No, no! It's okay. Don't you remember me? Spirit, your father's weapon?" Oh right! The guy who cried a lot.

"OH! What'cha doin in my house? Where's Papa?"

"He had to…go to a meeting. He called me and asked me to come over. Oh! This is my little girl, Maka!" He pointed the girl sitting on Papa's chair. She blushed when I looked at her.

MPOV

I could feel myself blushing when the cute boy with the funny hair looked at me. He was so cute! He turned and talked to Papa. I wonder if he thought I was cute?

KPOV

Malice came in the kitchen, looked at Spirit, made a *MEH* noise and walked over to me. She pulled at my pants, she wanted a fishey! I turned to get the fishey and-

"MEWWAAAHHHSSSSS!" She was crouched down facing 'Maka'.

"No! She not food! Here!" I dropped the fish in front of her, which she promptly attacked. Maka was staring at me…I didn't like her, she freaked me out…I sat at the table and she leaned towards me.

"So, what's your name? I'm Maka!"

"Uh, I'm Kid…"

"So you just live here with your Papa? What about your Mama?"

"She…left a long time ago." Why couldn't she be more like Sage? Ya know, crazy and pretty?

"Oh…So you got any friends?"

"I did…this girl named Sage! She's my bestist friend in the whole world!"

"Oh? And where is this 'Sage'?" She sounded like she didn't like Sage.

"She left. She travels with her sister…but they said they gonna visit one day!"

MPOV

"She left. She travels with her sister…but they said they gonna visit one day!" Some friend! If I were Sage, I would have stayed here. How could traveling be better than having Kid? Oh well, her loss, he's my friend now!

KPOV

Spirit made us both pancakes. They weren't good. They were either not cooked all the way or burnt. I just nibbled them. I slid off my chair.

"I gonna get dressed!" I ran, got my clothing, and locked myself in the bathroom. I wanted to stay in here. I heard someone run by the bathroom. I opened the door and stuck my head out, my bedroom light was on! I walked in and saw Maka standing by my bed.

"What'cha doing in here?" She whirled around and I saw something shiny on her neck. Sage's necklace! I walked towards her and pointed at the necklace.

"That's mine!" She took a step back.

"But it's a necklace! Only girls wear necklaces, silly!" I tried to grab it but she pulled it out of the way.

"Gimme! Sage gave it to me! Give it back!" Why did she have to come here with Spirit? She's mean. I tried to grab it again. She moved and yelled,

"NO!" I wasn't thinking, I jumped on her, and she screamed. Spirit ran in then.

"What's going on!" He grabbed my shirt in one hand and Maka's in the other and pulled us apart.

"What are you two fighting about? Kid, what were you thinking! Attacking Maka.." I had tears running down my cheeks. Why was he yelling at me? Maka took _my_ necklace. I tried to explain what happened.

"M-Maka snuck in here…an-an-and took my necklace!" I pointed at it. Spirit turned to Maka.

"But Papa! He's a boy and boys don't wear necklaces! Girls do! And it's so pretty…" She wrapped her fist around it, I tried to grabbed her, but Spirit held my shirt.

"Maka…Just because someone's a guy doesn't mean they can't have a necklace. I have one." He pulled a small necklace out of his shirt, it had a cross on it.

"Give it back to Kid. Please? For your sweet Papa?" She pouted but handed it to me. Spirit turned to me then.

"Hey, Kid…do you know where that came from? I'd like to buy one for my little angle."

"Uhh…I think Sage said she made it herself." I didn't want to say she made it with her witch powers. Papa told me most people don't like witches.

"Do you think she'd make one for Maka?"

"No, she left."

"ahh…Well why don't the two of you play outside? It's a beautiful day!"

We both agreed and I got my ball and dragged Malice out. Maka followed me. I sat on the yard under a tree and rolled the ball to Malice, who hit it back. We kept doing while Maka watched us. I still don't like her.

"You got any books?"

"Yes…"

"Can I read one?"

"No…" I didn't want her touching my things.

"Why?"

"…"

"Why?"

"…." I rolled the ball at Malice, but Maka ran and kicked it! It flew over the fence.

"HEY! Why'd ya do that?"

"Why can't I read one of your books?" I wanted to hit her again.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. Meany. Spirit came out then.

"Spirit! Maka kicked my ball over the fence!" He sighed and climbed(fell) over the fence. He tossed my ball back and I stuck my tongue out at Maka. She pouted. Spirit fell back over the fence.

"Okay, sine you two refuse to be good, why don't the three of us…um..."

"I don wanna do anything with Maka! Can't I just play with Malice?" Maka looked like she wanted to cry.

"No! Papa said the three of us gonna do sometihng' and I'm better than your **stupid, dumb, ugly, good for nothin' CAT!"** I stared at her, I could feel tears on my face. Why she gotta be so mean?

"Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP!**" I sighed.

"Maka, come talk to Papa for a moment inside." He pulled her on his back and carried her in. I stood there crying.

SPIRITPOV

"Maka, why don't you go wipe the dirt off your face? The bathrooms over there." She nodded and left. Not good not good. I'm gonna get chopped to death if Lord Death comes home to this! He's said he'd be back at four…SHIT! It is four! I'm dead, I'm dead I am so fuckin' dea-

"L-Lord Death!" I stuttered. Why now?

"Hi-ya~ I hope Kid was good for you! Where is the little guy anyway?" Help…please…

"H-He's in the yard…" He cocked his head sideways.

"What's wrong Spirit? Did something happen?"…WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY!

"Uhhhh….." He started walkjing to the window.

"NO YOU DON'T NEED TO-" I cut off when he moved the curtin.

"Spirit?"

"Y-Yes?" My voice was squeaking.

"Why is Kid crying?"

"I…"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP! SHINIGAMI CHOP! SHINIGAMI CHOP!" I stayed on the floor, and waited until I could feel my body again…

SHINIGAMIPOV

After I beat Spirit I ran out into the yard and sat next to Kid. I turned him so he was faceing me.

"P-PaPA!" He cried and bruuied his face in my cloak. I could feel him shaking. I hugged him and tried to calm him. _Note to self: NEVER ask Spirit to babysit. _

"Kid? Kiddo, what happened?"

_***One explanation later***_

I just held Kid and let him cry. He had to stop at some point.

"Kid…It'll all be fine. Spirit and Maka left, and I won't ask them to come over again, okay?"

"*SNIFF* pro-promise?"

"Promise. Come one, we need to talk about something." I carried him inside. I gave Kid some warm milk and cookies before I talked to him. _Great. It took me an hour to get him to stop crying; now he's probably going to start all over again. I need to tell him gently_. Now if only I knew how to say 'Kiki died and we're going to her funeral' gently…

AN: Yea…I don't like Maka, sorry MakaXKid lovers…And quick word of warning, I don't think I'll get the next chapter up any time soon, it'll probably be _very_ big. So don't be looking for it anytime soon! And sorry Kiki fans (if there are any). It had to be done. I need to kill somebody to set up for the next chapter…sorry!


	14. Smoke

SPOV

I had a small smile on my face as I straightened Kid's tie. He had a black suit on and a white tie. I had an old bowtie under my cloak, it made me feel fancy. Kid just sat on his bed and let me fuss over him.

"There." I felt oddly proud of myself…

"Oh! Wait!" I grabbed a brush and smoothed down his hair. Kid looked up at me with a half-smile.

"Thanks Papa…When we leavin'?"

"Ummm….now!" I pulled him up onto my shoulders and carried him. The church was a good walk away. I still wasn't too sure about taking Kid to Kiki's funeral. When I talked to Kiki's Mom (The Day Spirit babysat) she told me Kiki's little sister, Mindy, kina blamed Kid for Kiki's death. Stein had told them what had happened (according to Kid and Sage).

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd ya go the other day? Spirit said you were at a meeting…"

"He did? I was talking to Kiki's mom about…something." He pouted. He hated when I gave him half-answers.

"We almost there Papa?"

"We're here!" I pointed to a big gray-stoned church. Kid slid down off my back and I took a deep breath. I never really liked coming to church… There were some other people arriving, they were all being greeted by a tall woman in a black dress, Kiki's Mom. I walked over to her; she cracked a weak smile when she saw me. Kid moved behind me, he didn't like strangers.

"It's good to see you again…Oh! This must be Kid!" She smiled down at him. I gently nudged him so she could see him.

"Awww! He's so cute! Hi, I'm Kiki's mom!"

"H-Hello."

"Kiki told me so much about you!" Kid just made a little whimper noise.

"What are we doing outside? its cold why don't we head in?" She started toward the church and Kid and I followed. No other just were inside yet, just Kiki's family. I felt awkward, Death shouldn't attend funerals.

"I'll be right back; I have to…get something!" Mrs. Dannato ran off. She came back a few seconds later holding something behind her back, it was fuzzy? I titled my head.

"It's a present for Kid." I stared at her for a moment. Funerals don't equal presents.

"That's very nice, but you didn't need to-"

"Oh! I didn't buy it. Kiki made it, she wanted to give it to him on his birthday." I think Kid was a little impatient.

"Wha is it?" She pulled out a big teddy bear. It was a little taller than Kid. Kid let out a small squeal and hugged it. It felt so good to see him smile, even for a second.

I tuned out the church dude who was telling us about what a great girl Kiki was, etc, etc…A lot of people were giving dirty looks in my direction, Kid didn't seem to care though. It wasn't his fault Kiki died. When everyone went out for the burial, I lingered with Kid. I wasn't in a hurry to go. We headed out after a while, and they were just about done. I handed Kid the pink roses to put on her grave. I held the red roses. I had brought them for Mai's grave. I left Kid with Kiki's mom and headed told the older part of the cemetery. I felt tears under my mask as I made my way up the small hill. I sat in front of the lone grave stone on top. I sat for a few moments befor I took out the red roses and looked at the ground. I paused, something was…different. Last time I had visited, there was grass and purple flowers growing on Mai's grave. It looked like someone had been digging. I stood up, I was shaking. If I ever find out who dug up my wife's grave, I'm gonna rip-? I bent down and picked up a…cigarette. My mind instantly went to Stein. I thought about the last time I talked to him. We were talking about my zombie idea. May be he figured it out? I suddenly found myself feeling very eager to get home. I dropped the roses and ran towards Kiki's grave. I found the grave, the pink roses were on it but-no Kid. Maybe they were in the church? I ran in and…nobody. I could hear soft…crying? I followed the noise to a room in the back of the building. I knocked on the door. Kiki's mom answered,

"It's open!" I cracked the door and peered in. Kiki's mom was on a bench and Kid was next to her, Kid was crying into his new bear.

"Kid? What happned?" Mes. Dannato had a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. After you left Mindy told Kid it's his falt she's dead, yada yada yada. Please don't be mad at her. This is just really hard for her." I nodded and walked over to Kid. I don't think he noticed.

"Hey Kiddo." I looked up and me and hugged me. I rubbed his back.

"Shhhh…It's okay. Daddy's got you now. Don't cry…" After a while he sniffled to a stop. I brushed some hair out of his face.

"Ready to go home Kid?" He nodded. We said goodbye to Mrs. Dannato and left. I carried Kid, who sniffled every once and a while. I wanted to sprint to the house when I saw the gray stitched up car parked in front of it. I walked to the front door-it was unlocked. I sat Kid down and we walked into the front room. Stein was sitting on the couch, with a big, creepy grin on his face. My eyes darted to the person on the couch sitting next to him.

KPOV

W-why was screwey head man back? Was I broken again? I didn't notice the person sitting on the couch next to him, until she got up. She walked towards me n' papa but she wobbled, like she hadn't walked for a long time. I stared up at her, she was really pretty! She had long shiny black ahir, bright golden eyes, she was wearing a purple dress, but something was wrong with her. Her skin was light blue! Maybe she was cold? She looked…familiar. Papa moved suddenly, he ran over to her and-hugged her. She hugged him back. Papa liked her so she gotta be good…It suddenly clicked where I saw her before. I ran as fast as I could up to my room and got my doll. I ran back down, she was looking at me now. I looked at the doll, then her, then the doll, then her, then the doll. I stared up at her and the doll fell out of my hands. I took a step closer. She sat on the floor so we were eye-level. She didn't say anything, she just stared at me with really really big eyes. I could feel Papa n' screwey man watching me too, but that wasn't important. I wanted her to hug me like she hugged Papa. I wanted to hold her so she couldn't leave us again.

"Mama." It was barley a whisper. It felt odd saying that, I like it.

"MAMA!" I ran and hugged her, she hugged me back.

SPOV

I was smiling as I watched Mai and Kid hug. I had dreamt about this so much, but I never thought it would ever happen. Stein had walked over and stood nect to me. He pulled out a ciggerette and lit it. I glared at him.

"Stein. I _would _say 'don't smoke in front of Kid!' but I'm too happy. Thank you."


	15. Kid and Mai

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on a very, very long one shot, I'll probably and get it up soon. Anyway, FLUFF ALERT! I really wanted to write KidXMai fluff. So, enjoy the fluffiness!

SPOV

I stretched out in bed, _something smells good…_ I got a fresh cloak and headed to the kitchen. Mai had her back to me and Kid was sitting on the counter.

"Okay, now put these in the toaster…Morning dear!" Mai greeted me.

"Hi Papa! We're makein' brea'fast!" Kid giggled as he put some bread in the toaster.

"Smells good!" Mai walked over and wrapped her arms around me. We weren't much of a kissing couple, I blamed my mask. I nuzzled my face in her hair.

"How was your first night back home?"

"I slept like the dead." We both giggled. I'd missed her so much.

We were both so caught up in each other, we jumped a foot when the toaster popped, causing Kid to start laughing.

"Kid, put the bread on the plates, I'll get the eggs!" She walked over to the stove and started 3 eggs.

"Death-dear, set the table." I even missed my stupid nickname!

KPOV

I watched as Mama put an egg on all the plates next to the toast.

"Toast good?" I hope I did it right.

"Perfect, Kid." I giggled when she kissed my forehead. I like cooking with Mama. She lifted me off the counter and sat me on the floor while she made bacon. She didn't want me to get grease splattered on me.

"MawMAWAW!" Malice walked into the kitchen and over to me.

MALICEPOV

I walked over to Kid and patted his foot,

"MawEWA!" _Good boy. _I walked over to pretty blue thing. I rubbed my nose on her leg. I like her, she nice, she makes Kid happy, and she not a human! I like her more than 'Kiki'. I think blue person replaced Kiki. Me happy…

KPOV

I giggled when Malice rubbed up against Mama's leg. I'm so happy Malice likes Mama, n' Mama likes Malice too! I gave Malice a fishey and walked over to my chair. It was a lot taller than me, so I couldn't get in it sometimes. I was climbing up the side and my foot slipped!

"WAA-?" I felt Mama's hand under me, she helped me up. Once I was on top, I waved at her.

"Dank you Mama!"I like saying 'Mama'…

MPOV

"Mmmm….look yummie, Mama!" Kid giggled when I put his plate in front of him. I sat down and we all started eating.

"Mm, it tast super yummie Mama!" I laughed, compared to Death's cooking; It must seem a lot better. I turned to him,

"Dear, are you working today?" Maybe the three of us could go out…

"Yea," He leaned in and whispered to me,

"You should go out with Kid. Ya know, mother son bonding and all that cheep shit." I rolled my eyes and nodded. I hope he doesn't say that kind of things in front of Kid…

"Hey, Kiddo, I'm going shopping later, you want to come?" He nodded.

***LATER***

"Kiddo! It's time to go!" I called.

*THUMP THUMP THUMP-**THUMP*** I could hear Kid running/jumping down the stairs.

"Ready Mama!" I ruffled his hair and we started out walk to the store.

***_AT THE STORE_***

I was holding a basked in one hand and Kid's hand in the other. Kid was looking…well, everywhere. I don't think Death ever took him out grocery shopping. After a while, I think he got tired of looking at things.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Where were you before?" I froze. Death wasn't kidding when he said he asked…awkward questions….

"I was traveling." It wasn't really a lie. I traveled a lot before I became Death's partner.

"Where?"

"Oh lots of places…Paris, Tokyo, New York, Hawaii, Pittsburgh, Beijing, and some other places…"

"Wha one did ya like the most?"

"My favorite place is Death City, but I liked Pittsburgh, New York, and Tokyo too." He nodded.

"Why did ya leave?" I couldn't help but gawk at him. He's just a little kid, yet, he asked questions a young adult would ask.

"I…It's a long story…" He pouted, but didn't say anything. I checked my watch, almost noon.

"How about we go get some lunch?"

"Can we get ice cream too, Mama?" I smiled, how could I say no to such a cute face?

"Sure!" He giggled and clapped, I ruffled his hair again.

_***LATER***_

We were at an outside table at a hotdog/ice-cream stand. Kid was sitting at a table; I was carrying two hotdogs and fries over. I couldn't help but noticed a lot of people were staring at me Oh, well, I guess you don't see a blue person every day. I think Kid could tell it was bothering me because when I sat down he hugged me and said,

"It okay Mama. People stare at me and Papa all the time!" I patted his head. It amazed me how he was aware of so much, but he was still so innocent.

"Mmm…yummy hot dog Mama! Where we gonna go next?"

"Um…Next we're gonna go clothes shopping." Most of my clothing was…outdated, and Kid needed some new stuff, I don't know how Death got him into those small shirts…

"Hmm? Kid?" Kid had his face buried in my side and was shaking.

"Kid? Is something wrong?" He just pointed. I looked up at a man with red hair, blue eyes, who was staring at me.

"Spirit? Is that you? Quit staring and get over here!" Kid whimpered when I stood up, I smiled at him and hugged Spirit.

"It's great to see you again!"

"M-Mai? But…I…you…dea-"

"SPIRIT!" I yelled, He shouldn't say I was 'dead' in front of Kid if he values his life. Wait…why would Kid be afraid of Spirit? Yea, he's a stupid bastard, but he's not _scary_. I looked at Kid, who seemed to be completely ignoring Spirit, but was focused on someone behind him. I looked down and there was a little girl behind him.

"Who's that Spirit?"

"A…This is my little Maka!"...

"You got married didn't you?" If anyone would knock someone up, and get stuck with the child, it would be Spirit.

"Of course! Maka, this is Kid's mom, Mai."

"Kid said you left. Why did you come back?"

"Umm…It's a long story." She pouted and glared at Kid, who whimpered. Okay…

"Well, Kid and I still have some errands to run. See ya later Spirit…Maka." I walked away with Kid clinging to my side.

"I don like Maka."

"Why? She seems…nice." In a way.

"She mean." I patted his head.

_***LATER*** _

Kid and I were walking home, both our arms overflowing with bags, Kid had so many, I wasn't sure he could see over them... I kicked the door open and put all the bags on the counter. I turned around and Kid kept walking right into a wall. He dropped all the bags, and fell down. He sat up and looked around with the most confused, shocked face, it was so cute, I couldn't help but laugh. I stopped when Kid's eyes started to water.

"Why you laughin' at me, Mama? Did I do somethin' bad?"

"No! Of course not!" I pulled him into a hug,

"I'd never laugh at you. I was laughing because you're so cute!~" I nuzzled my face into his hair. He hugged me back.

"You wanna help me make dinner?" He shook his head.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Mama read story?"

"Sure." I carried him to the library, and over to the shelf with all his books.

"…and the angry villagers ran the witch out of town, never to return again. The end."

"Mama, I hungry."

"Yea, I'm getting hungry too. Why don't I start dinner?"

"I help?" I patted his head,

"Sure!" I carried him out to the kitchen and sat him on the counter.

"How about dumplings for dinner?" He looked confused.

"Trust me, you'll like them." I've been told by many people,, my dumplings are some of the best homemade ones in Death City. I let Kid make tea, he sat next to a pot of hot water holding a tea bag and watching the water. He looked so cute! I finished chopping up the vegetables and let Kid help put them on the dough, I folded.

"Good job Kid! I'll cook them; you keep working on that tea."

"Okay!" He stared intently at the water. I chuckled under my breath, so cute.

"Mai? Why are there bags of clothes in the front hall?"

"Long story! Just pick them up!" He walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I put all the clothes away! Happy?" I smiled at him.

"Hi Papa! I'm helping Mama cook!" He said without looking away from the tea.

"That's great Kiddo…what are you doing?"

"Making tea!"

"That doesn't mean you have to star at-"

"Shh…let him have his fun." I whispered. He looked at me, then Kid.

"You two are crazy. Tell me when dinner's done." He walked out.

_***AFTER DINNER*** _

We were all sitting on the couch watching TV. Death had the remote and kept switching channels every .5 seconds. Kid was leaning agents me, drifting to sleep.

"Yu want to go to bed, sweetie?"

"Mummhumm…" I picked him up and carried him to his room, with Malice following. I put his Pjs on and tucked him in.

"Good night, Kid."

"Night-night, Mama. I *YAWN* love you…" I kissed his forehead walked back downstairs.

"You and Kid seem to get along well, that's great!~" He clapped his hands together.

"Yea, and Malice likes me too." He told me about what se does when she doesn't like someone.

"Well, I'm getting tired too. I'm heading to bed, you coming Mai?"

"Yea. Hey…Why does Kid hate Sprit's kid…Maka?"

"I left Kid with Spirit once, and I really don't know what happened!~" I wanted to slap him.

"You let _spirit _babysit? Are you crazy?"

"It was either Spirit or Stein…"

"Ah." At least Spirit didn't cut Kid up…right?

I sighed as I laid down in bed, it had been a very long day, I _need_ a good night's sleep…

"Mha-ahh…WAA!" Someone was crying. I sat up in bed, Death put his hand on me.

"Don't bother. Kid cries in his sleep sometimes. If something was wrong, he'd come in here."

"Or he could be too scared to come in here. I'll check on him." He shrugged and rolled over. I slid out of bed and walked down the long hallway to Kid's room. I flicked the light on and Kid was crying in his sleep. I felt my hear clench though, he looked so sad, his cheeks were red, his nose was running, his face was shiny with tears, and his eyes were clenched shut. It was the first tie I had ever seen him cry. I walked over and sat on his bed. He shook him gently,

"Kid? Kid, sweetie, wake up! Kiddo…" His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Mama?"I smiled at him,

"Did you have a bad dream?" He nodded. I slid into his bed so I was next to him.

"Aww…It's okay, It wasn't real. Why don't you try and go back to sleep?"

"No."

"No?"

"If I go to sleep, then the bad dream will come back."

"How about I stay in here? That will keep the bad dreams away."

"O-okay Mama." I turned off the light and wrapped the covers around the two of us.

"Night-night, Mama."

"Good night Kid." I hugged him to my chest and drifted to sleep.

He didn't cry for the rest of the night.


	16. Birthday

MPOV

I yawned as my eyes fluttered open. I smiled when I saw Kid, his face was pressed at the base of my neck, his little hands were clutching my shirt, and his legs were wrapped around my waist. I moved my one hand carefully so it was on the back of his head. I ran my fingers through his shiny black hair while I waited for him to wake-up. I lightly traced my finger over a partly-grown-out white stripe,_ my cute little reaper,_ I thought.

"Mmmmhummmm…" He murmured as he stretched out. His eyes opend, and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Morin' Mama!" He hugged me.

"did you sleep well, Kid?"

"Great, Mama! You kept da bad dreams away, like you said!"

"Of course! I'd never lie to you." I felt a bit sick saying that. I _was_ lying to him. Most of what I told him about myself was a lie. I hated lying to him with all my heart.

"Come on baby, let's get breakfast." I pulled him so he was sitting on my shoulders and stood up. He grabbed at my hair, and I carried him down the stairs. I made us some scrambled eggs.

"Mama, where Papa?"

"He's working all day today."

"Oh…." He looked really upset.

"What's wrong Kid?"

"It's Sunday. Papa always play with me in da yard on Sunday."

"Oh…well it is a nice day…why don't we go in the yard later?" He smiled slightly, but his eyes still looked miserable.

"I get Malice to come outside too!" Kid yelled as he ran by me, I was cleaning up after breakfast.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second, let me finish cleaning first!"

"Okey-dokey Mama!" I put the last of the dishes away and went to meet Kid in the back yard when there was a bright flash, followed by the booming thunder, finally a heavy sheet of rain fell down. I opened the door and pulled in a drenched Kid and Malice. Kid was shivering and whimpering, probably because of the thunder and lightning, I him into a hug.

"Shh.. It's just a little storm. It'll be over soon. You cold, why don't we give you a nice warm bath?" He whimpered and nodded. I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. I sat him on the floor and started the water. There was a bright flash of lightning, followed by a huge clap of thunder. Kid yelped and darted under my purple dress.

"Shh…It's okay Kid, you're safe in here, and the storms outside. A nice bath will make you feel better." He crawled out but stayed close to me. I tested the water, perfectly warm. I helped Kid take his clothing off and put them in the hamper. I looked at Kid who was staring at the water.

"Don't worry, I tested it, it's perfect." He carefully stepped in before he sat down in the warm water.

Kid was sitting in the tub with his back to me, happily pushing his little rubber duck around while I washed his hair. I smiled once I was done and watched him play for a little. He was completely oblivious to me, just pushing his duck around, making quacking noises. I looked down at myself, I was almost as wet as Kid. He liked splashing me…

"Okay sweetie, time to come out." He turned towards me and smiled, I got his big fluffy towel. He stood up and I picked him out and pulled the towel around him. He giggled and put his hand on my cheek, babbling happily. I carried him to his room and sat him on the bed.

"You feel better Kid?"

"Yep! I'm all better now Mama! Dank you!" I smiled and got him some fresh clothing. I finished dressing him and carried him downstairs. I almost dropped him when I saw the living room. There were party decorations everywhere! Death walked in then, he was wearing a party hat, which looked _very_ strange. He yelled,

"found them!" and these two other girls came in. One was tall had a fox tail and pointed ears, the other looked about Kid's age and was staring at Kid. Kid made a loud squeal and ran over to her.

KPOV

"Sage! You back!" I hugged her. I missed her so much, but it's okay, cause she came back like she said she would!

"Ha, I miss you too reaper boy!" She looked a lot she had had the last time I had seen her.

"Why you two here?"

"T'days my birthday!" She giggled, she pretty.

"Happy birthday! Oh! I want you to meet my Mama!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Mama.

"Mama, dis is Sage! She my bestist friend!" Mama smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Sage, and who's that?" She looked at Tisha.

"Dats my sister, Tisha!"

"Why dose she have a tail?" Sage blushed and looked at me. I turned to Mama,

"She a fox witch, n' Sage a bat witch!...Mama?" Mama looked odd, she wasn't moving, and her eyes were huge! She jerked herself up and pulled Papa into the hall.

MPOV

DEATH! Why is our sons best frined a _witch?"_ He had a really guilty expression.

"N-Now Mai, calm down-"

"CALM! How can I be calm when Kid's in there with a witch?"

"Listen! They're different than most witches, trust me! Do you really think I'd let a witch near Kid? I love him just as much as you do." I walked back into the room. Kid was sitting on the floor next to the two witches, it made me slightly sick. My _son_ sitting next to witches, the damn creatures that took my family from me.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_I was 14. I was on my way home, I had just finished a mission with Death. When I got home I saw two girls, one in a black hoodie, and one in a dress, run away from my house. When I walked inside, I screamed. There was blood everywhere. My parents and baby sister were laying on the floor, with snakes and spiders eating them. I ran crying all the way to Death's house. I've hated witches since that day._

AN: Sorry it's so short! I've been really busy lately. I'll probably update this story again after I update Mu Friend and Death The Kid's Journal. 


	17. Zombies Don't like Foxes

MPOV

I rolled over in bed and looked at the clock-1 AM. Sigh, I can't sleep, probably because Death is letting those two withes stay in our house for who knows how long!

*Thump*thump*thump* I sat up, someone was outside our bedroom. I cracked the door and stuck my head out. It was that fox witch, and she was walking away from Kid's room! As soon as she was out of sight, I ran. I cracked Kid's door and stuck my head in. He was asleep in his bed, with Malice at the bottom of his bed. Laying next to him was…it. That little batty girl. She was asleep, cuddled up next to Kid.

"Hey!" I whirled around, oh, it's just the fox.

"What do _you _want?" I sneered at her.

"What is your problem?"

"What's yours? And why is your sister in bed with _my_ son?" She smirked, showing her hideous fangs.

"You can't deal with your son having a crush on a _witch_, can you?" I gawked,

"He **does not** have a crush on-on _that thing!_" She glared.

"Watch how you talk about my sister, Freak." I gawked even more, _freak?_

"What do you mean by that, creature?" She looked…pissed.

"Really? I need to elaborate? Gladly. One: _anyone_ who can turn into a weapon is a freak. Two: You're a zombie. Three: What kind on sick person _lies_ to their son the way you do? Truly sad."

"You-How did you know all of that?" She shrugged and walked away. I looked back into Kid's room. He didn't have a crush on that creature, did he?

KPOV

"Mmmmhunnn…" I yawned and my eyes fluttered open.

"Ha, morning Sage! You sleep we-wel-good?"

"Haa, I slept g-goo-d-well!" We both started giggling. Tisha came in then.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Giggles! Breakfast is ready!" We both scrambled out of bed and down to the kitchen. Mama n' Papa were already there. I sat next to Mama and Sage, Mama kept looking at me funny. It was really quiet. Tisha cleared her throat, "So…How's Kiki been?"

SHINIGAMIPOV

"So…How's Kiki been?" I snapped my head up, and Kid dropped his fork. His eyes started watering and he buried his face in Mai's arm. Sage and Tisha were giving him a 'you're crazy' look. I cleared my throat,

"Umm…Kiki…passed away…" They both looked down, Tisha mumbled a 'sorry'. Well, that killed breakfast…I said the first thing that came into my head,

"So why don't the five of us go out later? We could go to this new amusment park-!" Crap. Kid started crying even harder. Why am I such an Ass?

"Oh! We could all have a barbeque party!" Tisha yelled. Mai cut in,

"Yea, it's been so long since you grilled dear!" Wow first time Mai and Sage agree. I think Mai was more concerned with distracting Kid then my grilling…I actually forgot we owned a grill…Sage squealed,

"Won't dis be fun Kid?" Kid sniffled and turned to her,

"Y-Yea…It is ni-nice out…" Humm, it is nice out, but it'll probably be too tense to have any fun. Who do I know that's good at taking an edge off things…

AN: Yay update! Sorry, I've been busy/sick/suffering writers block. The next chapter will be good and long (sorry this ones so short). I'll try and have it up later this week.


	18. Party Prep!

MPOV

*BANG* I ran out to the patio, to find Death standing by the grill (which was on fire).

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shrugged,

"I haven't grilled since we got married! I'm a bit rusty!" I groaned. Death agrees to have grill party. Death can't remember how to grill. Death can be very stupid.

"Well, get un-rusty by the time everyone gets here! Did that fox come back with the food yet?"

"No…" Sigh…you can't event trust those rats to buy food quickly…

"Mama, Mama!" Kid ran up to me,

"Yes?"

"Me'n Sage got all the-all the decorations up!" He smiled proudly at me.

"Really? Let me see!" He pulled me over to the back yard…Wow. The torches were up and lit, the picnic table had plates and plastic silverware on it, the leaves were gone, and there was some soft jazz playing.

"Kid. Wow. I am thoroughly impressed!" He giggled,

"Sage helped too!" I looked at Sage and gave her a nod. She wasn't as bad as her bitchy sister…

"Well, you two've done more then your fair share of work, why don't you two play with Malice until everyone gets here."

"Okay Mama!" They both ran/flew off, giggling.

*BOOM* I sighted, this isn't fun…

"MAI! TISHA IS BACK!"

"YOU BLEW UP THE GRILL, DIDN'T YOU!"

"…TISHA'S HERE!" Men…Sight, now I get to start cooking with a fox! Yay…

SAGEPOV

"Hey, Kid, I forgot, who else did your papa invite?"

"Umm…I don't know, a lot of old people. I show you da list!" He got the list of people off the table by the phone and gave it to me. I read some of the names out loud,

"Stein, Spirit, Sid, Mira, E…um…Excali…I don't know how to say the last one."

"Me neither. Mama doesn't like him though. Papa told her he'd come anyway so why not invite him?"

"Dat makes sense."

"Oh, member that girl Maka?"

"The meanie?"

"Yea, she's coming too." I smiled,

"Good, so I can scare her!" Kid smiled,

"Hea, Yea!" He looked cute when he smiled…

AN: Yea, It's short, The next one will be long, promise! But hey, I got it up early!


	19. Party Time

MPOV

Sigh…all done, finally! The food is ready to be grilled, I helped Death remember _how _to grill, the yard is ready, I managed to get Kid and Sage semi-clean, Malice is fed, and all with half an hour to spare! I slumped down against the picnic table, too bad they're no time for a nap… Kid ran over then,

"Mama, get up! Papa said they're here!" Sigh…

KPOV

I ran over to Sage,

"Sage, Maka's here!" She smiled, she got pointy teeth.

"Good!" All the grown-ups came into the back yard, I knew a few of them. Dr. Stein, Spirit, n' I saw Sid a few times. I kinda remember the girl with black skin n' bandages holding me after the car crash…Maka came over then.

"Hello Kidie!"

"I'm Death th' Kid!" I hated that nickname. Maka frowned at Sage.

"Who you?"

"I'm Sage, Kid's bestist friend in da whole world!" She hugged me n' we both smiled, Maka frowned.

"Wha ever…" She walked over to her papa, while I turned to Sage.

"So what your plan to get her?"

"I asked tisha bout the guy with the funny name, n'-just wait, you'll love it!" Something shiny cought my eye.

"You still got my Mama's old necklace?" Tisha walked over then.

"ha, Sage never took it off, she shines it every night before she goes to bed!"

"Sis!" Sage yelled, her checks were red.

"I still got your necklace too! I put it on the doll my Mama gave me, I look at it every night!"

"FOOL!"

"Ah!" We both whirled around and screamed. It was white, had a stick, and scared me. Sage ran over to Tisha, I hid behind Mama. Mama patted me head,

"Don't worry Kid, It won't hurt you. This is Excalibur." I looked around her, Sage was standing next to Excalibur, whispering something to him.

"My legend dates back to the 12th century, you know."

"Yep! And that girl over there with the pigtails wants to be your partner, and do all 1000 provisions!"

"Really? Alright than. You there, girl with the pigtails, FOOL! Don't run from Excalibur! My legend dates to the 12h century…!" Maka ran away and Excalibur ran after her, Sage n' me fell down laughing.

MAIPOV

Kid was sitting on the ground next to Sage, they were both giggling about who knows what. I hate to admit it, but I'm warming up to Sage. I walked over to Spirit, who was flirting with Tisha. *Groan*

"Spirit!, I barked at him,

"Why are you flirting with her, you're married!"

"WHAT!" Tisha shrieked and bitch slapped him.

"What was-*SLAP*

"Would you-*SLAP*

STO-*SLAP* I looked behind him, where Stein was cracking up.

*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* Tisha turned and walked away, I followed, laughing.

"Ha, Nice one, for a _witch_, but you should have kicked him in-between his legs."

"Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Ha, sorry, I'll remind you next time." I guess witch or not, as long as you're a girl, you'll enjoy bitch slapping Spirit, or watching someone do it.

KPOV

I was sitting on the table next to Papa watching him cook. Maka's still running from Excalibur.

"Mmm…Smell yummy papa! They ready soon?"

"Thanks, at least someone thinks I can grill, and they'll be ready in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I gonna play with Sage!" Sage was watch Maka n' Excalibur, smiling.

"Sage! You wanna play hide-n'-seek till diners ready?"

"Okay, dis is a getting' a lil boring. I hide first!"

"Fine."

"So it's fair, I can use my powers n' you can have Malice help you." I covered my eyes.

"Okay! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!" I looked around and started walking over to the bench, not under it!

"Malice, help find Sage!"

Behind a tree? No

Behind people? No

Under a table? No

In a tree? No…

I followed Malice over to a tree, she growled at it.

"Come on Malice, she not-hmm?" There was a black thing hanging from a branch….It's a bat! I smiled and walked away from the tree. I ran around the house so I was behind the tree with the bat in it. I don't think the 'bat' knew I was there. I jumped and grabbed the bat. It shrieked and there was a big puff of smoke, then Sage n' me fell down, we both laughing.

"Dinners Ready!" Papa yelled. I helped Sage up and we walked over to the picnic bench. I sat in between Mama and Sage. Papa made a lot of food: Hamburgers, hotdogs, fish, and some grilled pineapple! It was all real yummy. N' after dinner, Mama got a big pie she had made, it had apples n' cinnamon in it! Maka kept glaring at me n' Sage, I guess it doesn't really matter, it's not like she can do anything to us. Sage was resting her head on my shoulder.

"You tired?"

"yea, wha bout you, reaper-boy?"

"Yea, I tired too. You wanna go ay down inside?" She nodded and we both went inside, I don't think the grown-ups noticed they're all talking. I led Sage up to my room, we both took our shoes off and laid down in bed. I pulled the covers up and looked at Sage, she was already asleep. I hugged her close to me and closed my eyes….

"Kid, Kiddo? Ki-D! Wake up silly!" I opened my eyes and found Sage sitting on top of me, smiling.

"Excal-umm-Ex…the white guy with the same wants to talk to us."

"Aw….you woke me up for dat?"

"He won't stop throwin' stuff at the window. And I was getting tired of watching you sleep." I blushed and sat up, our noses were only a few inches apart now. I started thinking about that time I kissed her, and I blushed even more, Sage started blushing too. Maybe she was thinking about it also.

"Sage, I-!" I was cut off when she kissed me. I felt my eyes widen and me cheeks became even more red.

"AHHHHH! PPPAAA-PPPPAAA!" We both turned to see an Enraged Maka standing into doorway. Her Papa n' my Mama ran in.

"Sage n' Kid were kissing!" Mama raised and eyebrow, Spirit looked at me.

"Way to go K-!Ohh…." He crumpled down onto the floor. Tisha walked in and turned to Mama.

"You were right. It's real fun to kick him there, so what's going on."

"Kid and Sage were kissing." Tisha smiled at Sage. She then burst out laughing, Sage looked real embarrassed. I wrapped my arm tightly around her,

"It okay Sage." She smiled slightly at me.

AN: Yay! 2nd part of the party! There will probably be one more chapter about the party. Also, if you've never tried grilled pinapple, TRY IT! It's so freakin good!


	20. Party's End

AN: Word to Maka lovers, I'm not trying to hate on her. Just remember, Most of Maka/Sage fights are in Kid's POV, and he's really biased towards Sage. And Sage is a witch, so Maka does have some reasons to be a bit bitchy towards her. Enjoy!~

KPOV

Mama and Sage didn't really yell at us for kissing or anything. I think they had too much to drink…Screw-head-guy had to drag Maka's Papa away. Maka was still here, she and Sage were yelling about something, I just half-listened to them.

"Ya know what Maka? You should just cut those damn pigtails off! They look flat n' thin!"

"Yea, well, at least I'm not some evil witch!~" I turned to Maka,

"Sage isn't evil!" Maka's wrong!

"Yea, she is! She's a witch, and DWMA students kill witches for a reason! 'cause Lord Death _knows_ they're evil!"

"SHUT UP!" Sage shrieked and moved towards Maka. I don't know why, but I ran in-between them. The last thing I saw was Sage raising her claw-like hand, I don't think she realized I was in the way.

SAGEPOV

I stood there frozen. _What. Did. I. Just. Do! _I just clawed Kid across the room into a bookcase, which fell on him. I turned to Maka, who was staring wide eyed at me.

"Go Get his Mama n' Papa!" She wordlessly ran out. I wanted to run over to Kid and try and push the bookcase off him, I still couldn't move.

"KID!" Kid's mama yelled and ran over to him. His Papa followed her.

"Move Mai." He grabbed the bookcase and threw it into a corner. Mai instantly pulled Kid into her arms.

MPOV

I looked Kid over as quickly as I could. The bookcase didn't seem to hurt him, he was breathing fine…hum? His shirt was ripped on the front though. I carefully lifted it. Underneath were three perfectly straight horizontal deep cuts.

"Get Stein!" Death left wordlessly. Kid was starting to come-to,

"Umm…Mama?" I gripped his hand tightly,

"I'm here baby. Are you hurt?" He weakly nodded,

"My tummy hurts…" I kissed his forehead,

"It'll all be okay Kiddo, just rest. I'll take care of it." He nodded, and squeezed my hand back. Death and Stein came in. I didn't really pay attention to either of them as he bandaged Kid's middle. I just stared at Kid, and he stared back. Out of nowhere, he giggled and put his hand on my cheek. I smiled and put my hand overtop his.

"…mai? MAI!" I jumped and turned to Death,

"Sorry, what?"

"Why don't you get Kid ready for bed. He needs to rest." I nodded and waited for everyone to leave Kid's room. I gently laid him on the bed and went to get his Pjs.

"I guess we'll have to get you a new bookcase, huh?" I turned back to Kid, who was trying to sit up. I quickly went to him and gently pushed him down.

"You need to rest, Baby. Now lift up your arms." I gently changed his shirt, I know he's perfectly capable to change himself, but I love jumping any opportunity that let me baby him. After all, I did miss out on when he was a baby…I finished changing him and put him in his bed. I leaned down and kissed his forehead,

"Goodnight Kiddo, you'll feel better in the morning." One bad thing about reapers, their bodies reject all drugs, including pain killers. I turned to leave but heard a soft whine and felt tugging on my dress. I turned and looked at Kiddo, whose face was scarlet.

"Do you, umm, wanna hold me, Mama?" He looked around the room, he's so cute when he's flustered.

"Of course I do. I'm gonna go change first." He nodded, but still didn't look at me. I went outside and said goodbye to everyone before I changed into my nightgown. I quietly opened Kid's door, maybe he fell asleep? I looked and was met with two drooping golden eyes. I smiled, turned off the lights, and carefully slid into bed next to him.

"Hey, Kid, I'm just wondering, is there a reason you wanted me to sleep with you?" I could tell his was blushing,

"You said you wanted to." I sighed and hugged him, Whatever floats his boat.~

"Maa-maa~Mama, wake up! Mama?" I groaned and opened my eyes, I don't like mornings.

"Mama make breakfast?' I nodded and yawned,

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Pancakes! With chocolate chips in them!"

"Okay sweetie. I'm gonna get dressed first, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay Mama!~" He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Where do kids get all that energy?

KPOV

Sage was already in the Kitchen, Papa had gone to work and Tisha had gone out shopping. Sage wasn't looking at me, she didn't talk either. I sighed and walk over to her.

"Sage, I no mad at you." I hugged her as tightly as I could. She was shaking. She's crying.

"K-kid. I-I'm so sorry!" She buried her face in my neck. I just stood there and held her.

*CLICK*

We both jumped at the bright flash, and turned to my Mama, who was holding a camera.

"You two look so cute together!~" We both blushed.

"Wha's for breakfast today, ?"

"Chocolate-chip pancakes sound good?"

"Sure." Sage still sounded sad...I pouted and hugged as tightly as I could,

"Stop bein' sad! I not let go till you happy!" I could see mama smiling out of the corner of my eye. Sage stared at me before she smiled, leaned in and kissed me. I could feel my face was scarlet. I felt funny, kinda like there was nothing but the two of us…! Sage suddenly jerked out of my hug.

"Ha!~Tricked ya!~"I pouted and sat down next to Sage at the kitchen table. I grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it, she blushed again, She looks so pretty…

I jumped slightly when mama sat a plate of pancakes in front of us. We all started eating, mumm, mama's such a great cook…

"Hey, mama? When can I take the bandages off?"

"After breakfast. Does your tummy still hurt?" I smiled and shook my head. That was good, right?

"Sage, when Tisha coming back?" She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off,

"I'm back now. Muhmmm…What smells awesome?" Tisha walked over, grabbed a pancake and ate it in one bite!

"Gotta say, you're a good cook, Mrs. Death." Mama just nodded stiffly. Tisha smirked, I wanted to ask, but I don't think anyone would tell me…

"Come on Mama, these bandages are itchy!" I was pulling her hand towards the bathroom, why wouldn't mama go quicker? She just chuckled and smiled.

MPOV

I wanted Kid to take his bandages off in the bathroom, the lasting I would let happen would be for that Bat to see him without a shirt. I carefully sat him on the edge of the tub.

"Can you take your shirt off, or do you want me to help?"

"I can do it!" It took him a minute, but he did get it off.

"Try and hold still, this will only take a second." I took my scissors and carefully slid one blade in-between Kid's skin and the bandages.

"See? All be…tter…" I just stared at Kid's middle. Where the cuts had been, were now deep gray…scars?

"Kid, tell me if this hurts." I gently trailed my finger over one.

"AHH!" I jerked my finger away.

"I'm gonna call Death…er…maybe we should see him in person." I noticed all my words sounded very emotionless and dead. I put his shirt back on and sat him on my shoulders. We ran by Sage and Tisha who were hanging around outside the bathroom _file that away for later_ I was glad we lived fairly close to the DWMA…

AN: Happy 4th of July everyone! I'm _probably_ going to put up the last chapter of Cat and Demon in Death City before I update this again…So what'cha think wrong's with Kiddo this time? I don't know if it's just me, but I think (in the anime) he looks vaguely like someone who'd get sick a lot (like me!~) Maybe I'm just crazy…


	21. A Trip to the DWMA

MPOV

On any other day, I'd be happy right now. A lot of students were coming up to Kid and I and saying things like,

'Aww…He's so cute!~' 'hi there little cutie! He's adorable miss.' 'aww, what a sweet kid! What's his name?' 'Can I hold him?' I didn't like that I had to say 'no' but we were in a hurry. We finally made it to the Death room, and found Spirit, sitting on the floor, drunk, crying to a doll.

"SPIRIT! OUT!" He stood up and _crawled _out. He must be really drunk…I walked up to Death,

"!" He just stared at me. Kid spoke up then,

"Papa, I think I broken again. Look!" He lifted up his shirt. Death sighed,

"…thought this might happen. Don't worry, it's not serious."

"Thought what would happen? Death?"

"It's hard to explain…ya see, Stein and I are thinking Sage is actually 'poisonous', she probably doesn't know, though. Well, not _poison_, exactly, more of a…sedative. When she cut him, it went into his cuts. Obviously, being a grim reaper, his body rejected the 'poison', and tried to push it back out through his cuts. But, his body had already healed the cuts, so the poison got stuck under his skin." I looked at Kid, who was staring at Death.

"Huh?" He chuckled,

"don't worry, Kid. It's nothing serious. Stein will have you fixed up in a jiffy. let's head down to the health office." He nodded and I could feel him relax in my arms. I wordlessly followed them. I smiled to myself as I saw most of the students look at me and Kid, then look at Death with wide eyes. He closed the door behind us,

"Why don't you two sit down? I'll go get Stein." I sat on the foot of one of the beds and kissed Kid's cheek,

"it'll be okay. You heard Death, it's nothing serious." I could feel him shaking slightly. He let out a small whimper when Stein walked in.

"Hello Mai, Kid, you not feeling well again? Kid, take off your shirt." Again? I'll have to ask Death about that later…

I gave Kid's shoulders a little squeeze while Stein looked him over.

"Humm..not too bad. It should be pretty easy to treat…The quickest way would be just to reopen the cuts and drain the poison out…you two okay with that?" I nodded, the sooner the better, right? He pulled and scalpel out of his pocket and looked up at Kid,

"I want you to try and hold still. This is gonna hurt, but only for a second, okay?" He nodded.

"One, two…done" Kid's body tensed up, but relaxed after a second.

"Good job kid, only two more," I cooed him while Stein cleaned the first cut. He wrapped a bandage around the first cut and looked up at Kid,

"I'm gonna do the next one now, kay?" He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"One, two…done." Kid tensed up and let out a soft whine.

"Shh…you're doing great Kid. Just one more, and you'll be all better!~"I murmured and kissed his cheek. It was silent while Stein treated the second one.

"you ready for the last one?" Kid clamped his eyes shut and squeezed my hand.

"One, two…don-"

"Agh!" He tried to jerk back but I held him still.

"Shh…It's all done baby. Try and hold still so he can finish, Okay?"

"o-Okay Mama…" I pressed my thumbs into his back, and moved them in circles until he relaxed.

"Done. You can take the bandages off…I'd say after lunch." Stein stood up and walked over to Death.

"I should have charged you for all of this, the surgery, Mai, this…I'd be rich by now…" "_SURGERY_!" Death looked away, Stein looked in-between the two of us,

"You can tell her, she's your wife." He walked out, with a little smirk.

"_Death_ can I talk to you in the other room?"

"I have a lot of work to-"

"_Now."_ I sat kid on the bed and walked to the health office's back room, dragging Death, he could be such a child...

KPOV

I was still sitting on the bed, Mama and Papa had been gone a while, and I'm board…I decided to take a look around. I slid off the bed and opened the door the screwy man had gone out of…WOW…there was a really big hallway outside! I smiled and pulled the door open so I could fit out…

MPOV

"..._**Kill**_.You!"

"Alright…ya see about…a little over a year ago in the winter, Kid got sick, and long story short, he needed his appendix and tonsils out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wrapped his arm around me.

"It never came up, and he's fine now, so I don't get what you're so pissed about." I playfully swatted his hand off,

"It's a Mom thing…Kid and I should go, and let you get back to all that 'work'." I walked back into the front room,

"Kid time to-…Kid? Kid, where are you?"

"Umm…Mai?" I turned and Death pointed at the door, which was unlocked…

"Shit!" I ran into the hall and frantically looked around. I ran over to some kid,

"Did you see a little Kid with black and white hair?"

"No…sorry." I ran down another hall.

"HEY! Girl with the blue bag! Did you see a little boy with black and white hair?"

"Black and white hair? Yea, I saw him heading to the back outside…Towards the firing range…" Before she was done I was sprinting towards the firing range. I made it in record time and looked around, well he wasn't _in _the range, which was good. There were three students, two shooting, the other was sitting a few feet away. I walked over the girl sitting on the ground,

"Excuse me, did you see a little Kid come by here?"

"A boy, with Black and white hair?"

"Yes!"

"Yea, he came by here a few minutes ago…the guns scared him and he ran into the forest…my partner, Jess, went after him. She said she'd bring him here so the two of us could look for his parents…Is he yours?"

"Yes."

"I'd just wait here till Jess gets him. They should be back soon…he's very cute by the way, what's his name?" I sat down next to her,

"Death the Kid."

"Wait…as in Lord Death's son?"

"Yea. My little reaper…" I was snapped out of my thoughts by loud crying.

"WAAHAAAMHAAAAA-A!" I looked up, there was a girl carrying Kid, who was screaming hysterically and flailing his arms and legs.

"KID!" He looked up and me and reached his arms towards me.

"MAMA! MAMA!" I hugged him tightly and felt him burry his face in my chest.

I kissed his head,

"Don't scare me like that Kid," I turned to the two girls, "Thank you so much…come on Kid let's go home." Kid kept his face buried in my dress,

"Don't run off like that…I was so worried about you." I murmured, I couldn't bring myself to yell at him, he looked so sorry and fragile…

"I'I'm sorry Mama…I just wanted to see what was on the other side of the door…but I couldn't find the room we were in again…I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to run off, honest!"

"It's okay. I'm not mad, all that matters is you're okay. Just promise not to run off again."

"I promise Mama…"

AN: Yes, the DWMA does have a firing range, look it up. Well this turned out longer than I planned. I _was _gonna end it where it switched to Kid's pov…Oh well, hope you liked it, comments apppricated!~


	22. A Day For Death

AN: I know the last few chapters have been mostly Kid and Mai/Sage, and Death's hardly been in them. Here's why:

If Death was always there and was a great parent to Kid, it wouldn't make sense in the long-run because they seem so distant in the Manga/Anime.  
2) Kid IS a little kid, and...I'm gonna use a toy example. So say you have a toddler who has one toy that he really loves (Lord Death). But, you give the kid a new toy (Mai). He's gonna wanna play with the new toy, but eventually he'll go back to his old toy. (Kid's interested in Mai. She's nothing like Death, Kiki, or anyone. She's New...and interesting {It's not every day Kid meets an Undead person})  
3)Lord Death IS Lord Death, so he does have a lot of work to do...Also, In my mind, he would want Kid to spend a little more time with Mai. She is his parent, and he wants Kid to love her as much as he loves him. (Because she missed out on him being a baby) ***Story Spoiler***4) clearly something has to happen to Mai, since his mother is never mentioned in the Manga/Anime, so I wanted to write Kid/Mai fluff while I can.***End Spoiler***

So on with some good Kid and Death fluff!~ (I miss writing this stuff…)

MPOV

I smiled as I laid down next to Death. I had spent the whole day cleaning, something Death hasn't really done properly since Kid was born…Sage and Tisha had gone for a 'midnight walk' with Malice.

"Good night, Dear…"

"Meh…" I had to admit, I enjoyed the silence, usually we could hear Malice running around.

"AHHHHAAH!" Both Death and I nearly fell out of bed before we took off in a sprint towards Kid's room. I hit the door open and turned on the lights. Kid was sitting on his bed holding the doll I made for him, shaking.

"Kid? What's wrong?" He shook his head at me,

"P-papa…want papa…" His voice was barley a whisper. Death quickly walked over and sat next to him.

SPOV

I sat on Kid's bed and pulled Kid on to my lap.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong, Kiddo?"

"I…had a really scary dream-" I ruffled his hair,

"It's okay Kiddo, it's not real." He shook his head at me,

"no, When I woke up…there were these black purple things in my room…" I smiled softly at him, and hugged him tighter.

"It's okay kiddo. That's normal. You can go back to bed, Mai" She looked at me and Kid, before she left. I let out a small chuckle,

"You need to stop growing up so fast, ya know that?" He was just staring at me.

"Papa, what are you talkin' bout?"

"You're a reaper, just like me, right?" He nodded and cracked a small smile.

"So you have powers like me, correct?" He just stared at me.

"This is hard to explain, so bear with me. You had a nightmare that scared you, correct?"

"Yea…"

"Because you're a grim reaper, and you were scared, so you…summoned those 'black and purple things' or shadows, to protect you, Does that make sense?" He seemed to think it over for a minute.

"Yea…but Papa, I've had bad dreams before, n' they never appeared then…"

"It's because...you're growing. You didn't have this much power when you were a baby. It… 'grows with you', get it?" He nodded and hugged me.

"Thank you Papa. Sorry 'bout wakening you n' Mama up…" I kissed his forehead and laid his down on his bed.

"It's okay. That's what we're here for, no?" He smiled at me,

"night night, Papa…Umm…leave the light on." I smiled at him.

"I have a better idea." I walked back over to him, picked him up, carried him to my room.

"Why don't you sleep with me and Mama?" I nuzzled my face into his chest,

"I promise we'll keep bad dreams away!~" He giggled and crawled on to the middle of our bed. I carefully laid down on his other side, I didn't want to wake Mai up…

MPOV

I yawned and sat up, and looked at Death._ Awww~_ Death was laying on his back with Kid on top of him Kid had both his arms wrapped around Death's arm. They were so cute!~ I couldn't help but notice how similar they looked, they were both wearing all black, and they're faces were almost identical, the only differences were that Kid only had half stripes in his hair, and his face was softer and child like. I quietly snuck out of the room, got dressed, and went to the kitchen, Tisha and sage were there, drinking some orange juice.

"You two are up early."

"Could say the same about you." Tisha replied coldly. I took a deep breath,

"Hey…you two wanna go shopping?" I think Tisha almost choked on her juice.

"Why would we go shopping with you!" I just held up my purse,

"I got a lot of money."

"Sure…but why do you wanna go?"

"long story, you wanna go or not?"

"Hell ya!~"

DPOV

I was laying as still as I could, I didn't want to wake Kid up…

"Mmmhammmm…*yawn*Hm? Morning Papa…" I gently pulled him so he was sting next to me as I sat up.

"You slept well, Kiddo?" He gave me a lazy smile and nodded,

"No more bad dreams!~" I ruffled his hair,

"Why don't we heads down and see if Mai's making breakfast?" He nodded,

"Race you papa!" He ran out of the room giggling. I just sat there and looked after him,_ I swear that kid's on an endless sugar rush…_

I put on a fresh cloak and headed down into the Kitchen, where Kid was standing in the middle of the room, looking very confused.

"Mama, Sage n' Tisha no here Papa." I looked around, there was a white paper on top of the table. _'Dear Death, Sage, Tisha, and I are all going shopping. We'll probably be back late tonight. I think you really need to spend some more time with Kid, you may not see it, but he really misses you when you're working. Love you, ~Mai'_

"All the girls went shopping Kiddo, so it's just you and me today!~ What do ya want me to make for breakfast? Chocolate chip pancakes?" I chuckled at how much his face lit up when I said that.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…."I remember how much Kid liked helping Mai cook…even if he was just watching tea bags in water…

"Hey, Kiddo, do you wanna help make them?" He actually squealed a bit, and I found that very scary.

"Okay Papa!...umm…Papa help me on counter?" I picked him up, hugged him, and sat him on the counter.

"Okay Kiddo here," I handed him a little glass bowl.

"I want you to fill it with chocolate chips, then we'll dump them on the pancakes!~" I noticed he kept taking some chips out of the bag and 'sneakily' eating them. I smiled behind my mask _so cute…_

"So, what do ya wanna do today, Kid?" He looked up from his pancakes and stared at me,

"Umm….I donno…I eat pancakes now!~"

"Ha, okay…we'll just make it up as we go!~" yumm…I do make good pancakes…

"Ya done yet Papa?" Kid was sitting on the counter watching me do the dishes.

"no"

"Ya done yet Papa?"

"no"

He looked around the room for a bit

"Ya done yet Papa?"

"no"

"Ya done yet Papa?"

"no" This is annoying

"Ya done-"

"NO! I will tell you when I am done! Okay Kid?" He stared at me before he looked down,

"Hey…Papa-"

"_NO!"_ His head snapped up so he was looking at me and I noticed his eyes were brimming with tears.

"I was gonna say sorry for bugging you!" he slid of the counter and ran out of the room.

*CRACK* I looked down at the plate that I had just broken; I didn't realize I was holding it so tightly. I took a deep breath and went to the front room, and crawled under the stares. Kid was sitting there with his knees against his chest and his face buried in his hands. I slid next to him and wrapped my arm around him.

"Ya know, if you wanna hide from me, you should probably find a different spot. You've been hiding here since you could walk…" Kid didn't more, I just sighed,

"Kid, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you like that…I want you to remember something, no matter what you do, no matter how much I yell and scream at you; you'll always be my son, and I'll always love you. Can you remember that for me?" He nodded, but didn't say anything. _At least he moved._

"So what do ya wanna do today? We could go to the park…we could have a picnic!~Doesn't that sound like fun?" He looked up at me and smiled while whipping some tears off his cheeks.

"Yea, it sounds real fun. When we leave?"

"After we get you dressed and pack a lunch, okay?" He nodded,

"I can make the tea!~" I couldn't help but laugh and kid just stared at me.

"Papa? What funny Papa? Papa?"


End file.
